


Providence

by realbojangles



Series: Gods of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 10/10, Angst, Different Inquisitor, Eventual Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, F/M, Fluff, Minor Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SEXY INQUISITOR, Sassy Inquisitor, She's so sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbojangles/pseuds/realbojangles
Summary: Twenty five years before The Breach, an odd character named Andy sends an unsuspecting woman into the world of Thedas.  Armed with just a bag of gold, a map detailing where to go, and immortality, Ella Golightly must traverse through the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, attempting to get back home and maybe...just maybe save some semblance of the human, elven, qunari, and dwarven races.





	1. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Ella and learn a bit about this mysterious elven mage from Earth~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixed the math <3

**9:41 Dragon**

_I never finished Outlander. I fully intended to, my dearest diary, but I never got to the end. The book is most likely in some dump somewhere and not sitting on my end table any longer as I traipse around Redcliffe. Outlander was good up to the point I read. She got sent back in time to make out with a sexy Scotsman. I envy Claire Beauchamp. She was displaced, but she at least got a hot man toy. All I got was a sack of gold and a map with where I needed to go. Thanks be to Andy._

_I miss Antiva. It's warmer up there, and the people there were far nicer. It was easy to find work. The cities were sprawling! But! They weren't terrifyingly big. I dreaded living in Val Royeaux in the next 5 (or is it 4) years. I hear stories form the Chantry sisters of Val Royeaux and it's “beauty.” Sure, I suppose it was probably nice, but I don't want to go. I'm a sedentary creature, what can I say? After that brief tangle with the Blight though, I'm glad I left Antiva when I did. On my way to Denerim, the Blight had just ended. After a few years there, I'm finally in Redcliffe. This was where Andy told me to come. Andy wants me here for some reason, and I can't seem to understand why. Either way, I'll keep you updated on anything that happens._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly_

* * *

 

Ella sat her journal down, tucking the damn thick book into her dresser beneath her underclothes. She got dressed for the day, pulling her long brown hair into a pony tail at the top of her head. She slid on her slippers and stepped out into the brisk morning air. Redcliffe was a nice little village, nothing too special (save for the walking corpse incident). She'd lived here for a few years (only 2). She'd seen _many_ things in her travels through Thedas. Mostly, she'd seen heartbreak. It wasn't that much different from Earth, save for the fact that Earth was so far away. As for Thedas, Ella had been here for 25 years and not aged a day. She was never suspected (she moved around too much), but the constantly moving life left her a bit lonely. She thought about a dog, but they'd just die. A depressing and lonely existence. Even still, she did take comfort in her jobs. At Redcliffe, she oversaw an orphanage.

The orphanage was _huge_. Kids of all ages were in there, but there weren't any over 16. After that, they left. Ella didn't like that about Thedas. She preferred Earth's ideas that someone wasn't grown until they were 18. But here, it was 16. It took her a while to get used to, but she was growing accustomed to Thedas lifestyles. Either way, the orphanage held 20 kids who were all very sweet. Only 3 bairns, and they were all at least 8 months or younger. Tragic. The biggest group was 10-16. The Blight left many kids without their mothers and fathers. However, Ella was happy to provide them with a surrogate, someone who would help them. She often left large(ish) sums of money behind when she left places. She couldn't leave much in the Antivan orphanage, but she didn't need to. They were fairly well off. The Antivans were good to their people, orphan or no. Ella loved that about Antiva. Far better than Val Royeaux or Fereldan. Far better, and far cooler. It was like a modern Spain. It was where she got her guitar. Or something similar at least. She played it for the children.

The guitar was old, of course, and it was not in as good shape as it had been when she first got it. But, the beauty held up quite well considering the shit the old girl had seen. Darkspawn, bandits, deserters (at least until Celene became Empress). Still, she was special to Ella. Carved into the wood was a little quote—“Let the wind carry your feet Hopeful Traveler. Love and Sorrow, YM”. The token of an Antivan merchant she loved ever so dearly. He was older now with children of his own and a beautiful wife and even prettier children. They were honestly the best family in Antiva…. In her opinion.Although, she couldn’t see them for another 30 or so years. They would recognize her too easily. Or at least, her lover would. She hadn’t met many people in her 25 years here in Thedas. She was wary. Always wary. Andy granted her immortality. That was dangerous. Too dangerous to get attached anyway. Too painful too.

Ella walked into the main hall of the orphanage, swamped with young boys and girls hugging her legs and wishing her a good morning. She smiled brightly at the children, ruffling some curls and patting some heads. They were the most adorable things, so bright and happy after only a few years with them. Ella worked at an alienage orphanage in Denerim, and it took 8 years to get them smiling. Then, she left. She left them in capable hands though, and she knew they would at least be safe for sometime. She might visit again in a few months. A visit wouldn’t hurt, and she knew Alia, the original elven mother of the orphanage, would love some time with the children. Mostly, she filled out paperwork and organized adoptions. Not to mention, she had to deal with two jobs alongside the orphanage. Ella came along at the perfect time, giving Alia a nice extra pair of hands. Ella was good with the kids, and that helped. Ella never asked for much of a salary or paycheck. She only asked for a few extra coins and maybe someplace to sleep. Alia had enough from the Mayor of Redcliffe to provide at least that. So, she had her job. At least she enjoyed it.

“All right, sprouts! Who wants to watch the little ones today while I go to the market?” Ella asked rather quickly, glancing over the crowd for the first person to raise their hand. One of the fifteen year old girls raised her hand gingerly. Perfect. Edith was her name, and Ella positively adored her. Ella nodded.

“Of course Edith. You’re the perfect choice.” Ella breezed through the mob of children and placed a gentle kiss to young Edith’s forehead. “I’ll be back in an hour. Can you handle the little ones that long?”

Edith just gave a small smile and a nod. She didn’t speak much, and she didn’t for good reason. The home she’d been in before her parents had been killed by the Blight was a horrid thing. She was chastised for being a child and doing things a child did. Alia only felt comfortable telling her so much though. Ella didn’t push it. Trauma was a fickle thing. The last thing Ella wanted was Edith feeling inadequate or uncomfortable. So, Ella was as kind as she could be.

After making sure the bairns were fed and asleep at their 10 am nap, Ella swept out of the door, promising chocolates and sweets for the children when she returned. As she stepped outside, the market was in full swing. Merchants traded their goods with those who were willing. The Orleisian merchants were in today. Must have been because of that Conclave going on in Haven. Ah well, Orlesian people were a bother, but their chocolates were to die for. As she made her way to the Orlesian stall, a loud crack sounded in the distance, and the sky split in the distance. Outside the gates, cries of “demons!” resounded. _The children!_

**Day 1 (9:16 Dragon)**

_I don't know what I'm doing here._ _I hate this place. There are no cell phones, no Internet. GOD NO INTERNET! FUCKING CHRIST ON A CHRISTMAS CRACKER. I hate that. I wish I had it. 'Hey Siri, Google_ _dimensional travel real?'_ _Even still,_ _Andy told me to head to this place called Antiva_ _City_ _._ _I was in someplace called the Tellari swamps, and I was totally creeped out. I suppose I ought to write_ _out what Andy told me._

 _1\. Find Yavana. (Who is this??? I will have to explore the swamps, I suppose_ _)_

_2\. Ask her about magic? (Andy wanted me to learn things. A lot of things from Yavana. Apparently, Yavana is very smart.)_

_3\. Head to Antiva City after 1 year._

_4\. Wait for 9 years. Move to Rialto for next 5_

_5\. Move to Ferelden; Denerim (8 years; these years get weird??)_

_6._ _Move to Redcliffe._

 _After that, Andy didn't tell me anything else. “Just wait.” That's all that Andy said._ _I'm nervous. I miss my mom. I miss my phone. I miss my computer._

_-Ella Frank_

_p.s. thinking about changing things. Need a new last name._

**9:41 Dragon; 5 minutes and 42 seconds after The Breach**

Ella ducked inside the orphanage a moment later, searching for Edith. The silent companion looked towards Ella, and she searched for an explanation. Ella didn't know what to tell the young girl. She was only a girl. _Maker, she's just a child_.

“Get in the cellar. Keep the children calm. There's a bow in the cellar. Use it if you must.” Edith went to turn away and gather the children, but she stopped when Ella called out her name. “Edith! … Be careful. I care for you all deeply. And...I would be overwrought with sorrow were you to get hurt.” One long lingering glance later, Ella grabbed her dinky sword and left the orphanage. She rushed to the gates to see a giant green tear in the sky. Shades and wraiths hovered outside, attacking whatever they could see. Ella rushed towards the captain of the guard—an older man named Jonas. He was a good man—a man who loved the Maker honestly. Ella didn't necessarily believe in the Maker, but she appreciated those driven by their convictions. Jonas was driven. That much was evident.

“Jonas!” Ella shouted, showing up at his elbow. He looked over at her, worry creasing his brow. The poor man was going to get wrinkles. He was not longer a young man, gray kissing his black hair and wrinkles forming at the corners of his brown eyes. _He's going to die._ Ella swallowed that pessimistic voice in the back of her head and looked over at him.

“We need to shut the gates. With the gates shut and sentries at the top of the gate, we can pick off the demons wave by wave in shifts. I assume the...tear or whatever it is doesn't close after you kill all the demons?”

Jonas shook his head. “No, Mistress. They keep flooding out. But I like that idea.” He paused and reached over, gripping Ella's shoulder. He was a good man. _No one remembers the good. They only remember the great_. Ella frowned and listened as Jonas spoke again.

“Soldiers of Redcliffe! Close the gates! Kill whatever demons you can and help me close this damnable thing!” And that is what they did. Ella killed whatever she could, clumsily slinging her sword at whatever she could cut into that wasn't human. A few demons died by her sword, but her talents were with magic. But, she couldn't use magic lest she be branded an apostate and made...Tranquil. She shuddered at the thought. Another round of applause for Andy who subsequently built this body for Ella. Ella didn't get used to the insult “knife-ear” until her 10th year in Thedas. Even then, the insult still chilled Ella to her bones.

“Knife-ear! What are you doing out here? Was it you and your elf magics that summoned these abominations?” A guardsman asked, his face obscured by a helm. Ella held her sword tighter, but she didn't have to defend herself. Jonas stepped in.

“Reese! Hold your tongue. Mistress Golightly has been with us for two years and has not summoned up any demons yet. She brought you soup that week you were bedridden with illness or have you forgotten?”

Reese shut up after that, quietly fuming when he'd been outsmarted. _Good. Disgusting shems_. Ella shook her head. _No. Just because Yavana taught you some elvish doesn't mean you can go insulting people now. Be kind. Kindness saves lives._

As the gates shut on the demons, Ella breathed a sigh of relief. The children were safe, but they wouldn't be forever. Time to sleep. Andy had things to tell her no doubt. Best to beat Andy to the chase. But first, she needed to feed the children. They were probably starving.

**9:41 Dragon**

_The Breach. That's what everyone's calling it. Or at least, that's what Andy's calling it. I have to leave the children. I've already told Alia and Edith. They were both sad, but they understood my excuse. I told them I wanted to help with the Breach. It was true, but I'm not doing it for noble reasons. I still want to go home. I have to go home. I miss my family too much. I need to see them again. Then again, are they even still looking for me? The problem with inter-dimensional travel is not knowing how the original dimension is doing. Has time passed? Do they believe I'm dead? Is there even a way home? I'm too scared to ask Andy. Andy has these answers though. I know it. I'm positive. But, I can't bring myself to ask. I'm terrified. What if Andy tells me yes to the first two and no to the last? What if she tells me no to the first two and yes to the last? Either way, it's a toss up, and I hate toss ups. Absolutes are better than maybes. In my opinion._ _Then again, I'm the one in the impossible world. A world of demons and magic. What the fuck. 25 years, and I'm still fucked up about it. Maybe eventually I'll get over it. Doubt it._

_Made the kids dinner. Soup. Not too exciting, but it got the job down quick. Sent the kids to bed and sat with Alia for a while. We got drunk. Or well, she got drunk, and I got buzzed. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm headed to Haven. Wish me luck._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you see something wrong, have questions, or just want to tell me how you feel about Providence!


	2. No One Expects the Antivan Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroine meets two people you'd never expect and enjoys tea with a strapping young insomniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably eventually edit this. As for now, enjoy!

******Day 3 (9:16 Dragon)**

_I met Yavana. Bitch has a headdress for DAYS. Days, I tell ya. She's incredibly hot, and I mean that in the most respectful way I can. Like..hoooweeee. What a gorgeous lady. She's a bit intimidating (please don't read this Yavana), and she's a tad scary sometimes. But, she's not too bad. She's generally ok. She gave me food tonight, some kind of soup? Maybe a stew. I didn't ask what kind. I didn't know if I'd get an answer like 'crocodile soup' or something. I don't want to eat a crocodile. I'm generally not a fan. Either way. I have to go. She says she's gonna teach me stuff tomorrow._

_-Ella Frank_

**Day 352 (9:16 Dragon)**

_I found the name I want. Yavana gave me a staff today, and she told me “go lightly for you if you don't, you may fall.” Don't know what the fuck she means by that, but I like the phrase 'go lightly'. It's soothing. From hence forth, you shall be THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING. No, but really. I'm going to go by Ella Golightly. It's cuter than my old name anyway. Ella Frank just makes me sound boring. Golightly is so...well, Hepburn. I need to channel my inner Hepburn. Let's see. It's day_ _352_ _(yes I've been keeping count. Andy can't keep me here forever. No matter what fucking timeline Andy has) so that means I have..._ _less than a week before I leave for Antiva City._

_I'm scared. At least I can admit that much. Scratch that, I'm terrified. I've only been out in the swamp for about a year. My social skills are shit right now. But, Yavanna told me to find a man named Yves. He can apparently set me up. He apparently has a darling little girl named Josephine that I'll love. Doubtful, children and I don't get along too well. But of course, that's all women can do here. Be a witch or take care of kids. Fuck me. I hate this place, and I want to go home. I miss my mom. I don't care if I have to repeat it a thousand times. I miss her._

_-Ella Golightly_

**9:41 Dragon (Haven; 6 Days after the Breach is stopped)**

When Ella pictured Haven, she saw a cute little town filled with happy people. She was _not_ greeted with that. Instead, there were morose looks cast her way even at the gate. A sort of sorrow echoed across the town, a hopelessness that couldn't be attributed to the impending night. Well! Ella would just have to fix that! So, she shouldered her pack and adjusted it appropriately, trudging in the snow towards the army training area outside of Haven. A guardsman at the gate halted her, and he asked her what she was doing there. She responded calmly, explaining a desire to help. She stupidly decided to bring her staff with her. She couldn't very well _leave_ it in Redcliffe! So, the guard looked at her suspiciously. He told a second guardsman to watch the wall while he “escorted” Ella to the mage tent (despite her insistence that she wasn't a very _good_ mage). That only seemed to make him walk faster.

“Darren! Where are you taking this woman?”

Ella looked over at the voice, and she raised her eyebrows at the sight. _Bend me over a table_ , she thought briefly to herself when she saw the striking blonde haired Commander. She didn't know he was a commander, not yet, but he held himself like a man of higher rank. So she immediately stiffened. He was beautiful with eyes like orbs of honey...Just like his hair—hair that Ella wouldn't mind running her hands through…

“Uh—the mage quarters, Commander! Says she's come to help, but she's not very good at magic!” _Did this guy shout 24/7?_

“Very well. What's your name, mage?”

Ella wrinkled her nose. Less hot now. “Ella Golightly, ma-Commander.” Almost called him man. _Keep your emotions in check, Ella_. He noticed the flub. But, he decided not to call her out. Thank the Maker. Instead he inclined his head.

“I am Commander Cullen, and your guardsman is Darren Hofer. If you should need anything or get yourself in trouble, you may find him.” He nodded and walked back towards the training grounds. _Yikes, that could have gone better_.

“What a guy, huh?” Ella asked, looking up at Darren. He seemed speechless at her nonchalant delivery. He let out a disgruntled “yes” before leading her onward towards the mages. Ella was scared. The mage barracks weren't very accommodating—just a couple of tents thrown together in a general camp. Wonderful. She had lived in worse conditions however, even back on Earth. Not to mention, she _did_ live in a swamp for a year. So.

“You'll be sleeping here. Don't summon a demon,” he said, more as a tack on.

“Don't worry. I've been a mage for 25 years. I think I can handle it.” She gave him a reassuring smile, and he seemed to relax a tiny bit. Darren nodded and took two steps backwards before turning away. _What an odd young man_.

Ella turned away as well and ducked inside the tent. There were three young women sitting in a circle, giggling. Well, at least she got the fun tent.

**9:26 Dragon**

_Josephine cried when I left. It broke my heart to see that. She was growing into a beautiful young woman, and I wouldn't get to see the end result. She was going to make the Montilyets greater than her father ever could. I love her father, but she's gonna blow him out of the water. I know it._

_God. Ten years. I can't believe I've been gone ten years._ _I wrote to Yavana. She demands I send her letters occasionally. I do, and she replies every time. The letters aren't ever long or anything. They're usually just a little fortune. “Be wary of the road ahead.” or “Everything is not as it seems.” Weird stupid, isms. But I respect Yavana. She's a good woman, if a bit manipulative. I believe the world made her that way though. She has a motherly feel to her. Maybe I'm being crazy. She rarely spoke of her mother, Flemeth. I wonder if she misses her mom too. Maybe she does. Then again, maybe she doesn't. Who am I to presume?_

_Either way, I've got to get to bed. I'm staying at an inn outside of Antiva City, and I'm not sure it's a very wholesome establishment. Either way, I can't waste money. I miss Yves. I miss Josephine. I miss the children at the orphanage. I miss my mom. I want to go home, but I can't. At least, I can't for a while. I have to wait._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly._

**9:41 Dragon (Present Day; Evening)**

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bedroll. The Fade was an odd dream realm, something she never really enjoyed (per say) but had gotten used to. She shaped the Fade around her, simple enough when she used her imagination. Tonight, she magicked up a pretty Victorian-esque room complete with one of those fun little stiff-back couches. Andy showed up a few moments later.

Andy was...strange. Every night it was different. She teased her hair tonight as high as it could go, so she looked 80s, but she kept her make up rather 90s (moody lip and dark liner). Pair that face with a Led Zeppelin shirt, and you've got Andy. She was a wild cat. She flopped onto the couch next to Ella and slung an arm over her shoulder.

“Heya kiddo. Why so glum?” Andy flicked Ella's ear, and the little elf frowned at the mid 80s monstrosity.

“I'm not glum. I'm mad. When do I get to go home? You still haven't told me. It's always, 'Well, kiddo, you've got a few more things to do before I send you shooting back across the stars!' You say it every time.”

Andy wilted a bit at that. “You sound like you did on Day 1. I thought you changed. I thought you liked it here.”

Ella paused and noticed the sincerity in Andy's eyes. Ella felt that achy feeling in her stomach immediately. Andy wasn't trying to be mean or annoying despite the sheer amateur talent. She never was, and Ella just went ahead and ruined everything. She sat up and hugged Andy. The blonde was a good friend after 25 years. Andy hugged back, squeezing a bit tighter than was comfortable, but Ella didn't mind. She persevered for Andy.

“I do like it here. I just miss everyone back home,” Ella said sweetly, comforting Andy (a surprisingly recurrent situation) and whispering comforts to her. Andy seemed to calm down after that.

The night was spent mostly in silence after that. Knowing someone for 25 years brings about a comfortable aura that can't really be described. It was peaceful in the fade for the most part. Andy was Ella's friend, something that was hard to admit. There would always be a part of Ella that would blame Andy for her predicament, but there was also a part of Ella that would thank Andy for he predicament. Ella really did like Thedas. At least, she did enough to stay and see whatever Andy had planned through to the end. Somewhere around midnight, Andy sat up.

“What is he doing here?”

Ella had a ball of yarn in her hand, something to pass the time in the boring Fade world. She wasn't very good at conjuring things up yet. She barely had the scenery changing part after 25 years. Imagine what she could do with a hundred. She looked at Andy oddly but said nothing. Usually Andy explained weird things she felt. It was a usual thing. Andy always said weird omniscient stuff. Or omnipresent. She was oddly silent this time. After a few moments, Ella felt someone slide into her dream space _without her permission_.

If you've never experienced someone violating every inch of your person, the sensation can be described as thousands of cockroaches skittering down your arms and legs repeatedly. It's like that scene from the Mummy when Jonathan had that scarab on him. Or rather under his skin. It's the most revolting and violating feeling one could ever experience.

Ella screeched and stood up, screaming at her self to wake up, and eventually, she did. She woke in the real world—Thedas—and stood up immediately, rushing from the tent in an attempt to get some fresh air. She fell into the snow, shivering and shaking from her dream. No one had ever entered her dream space without her permission save for Andy. But Andy never felt that way. Andy never…

“Criminy Christmas.”

“Mistress Golightly? Are you all right?”

Ella looked up at the voice, seeing a semi-friendly face. Darren. He stood a few feet away, careful not to approach too close. She was dangerous to Darren. She was a mage. Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him. Sweet Andraste, she was dangerous. She was a mage. Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him. Magic is meant to serve man. Magic is meant to-

“I'm fine, Darren. Bad dream.” She interrupted his repetitive and dangerous thoughts with a small but shaky smile. She stood, albeit slowly, and dusted the snow from her dressing gown. Darren flushed at the sight, averting his eyes. Ella looked down and noticed the...transparency of the gown. She flushed and rushed inside her tent to gather up a robe at least. When she came back outside, Darren had at least regained some composure.

“Sorry,” she breathed. “I wasn't expecting company this evening.” He stared at her for a moment...then began to laugh quietly, his face lighting up at the rather hilarious comment.

“Worry not, Mistress Golightly. I came unexpectedly.”

“Call me Ella.”

“Ella.” They stood in silence for sometime, staring at the other before he offered his arm. Ella took it gratefully. Darren had showed himself to be a good man. Besides she needed something to get her mind off of her dream and the dream invader. He led her into the Chantry, somewhere down to the kitchens where he gathered what he could. Dried leaves, water, a pot. She watched him move about the kitchen, only just now noticing his lack of a uniform.

“What are you doing up, Darren? You're not on guard duty. I can at least gather that.”

He started a fire and filled the pot with water, heating it up to where it would boil before answering. “I couldn't sleep.”

The answer was so calm and sure that it took Ella off guard. “Couldn't sleep? Someone barge into your dream as well?” Darren shook his head and laughed. He gathered up cups next. Ella knew what he was doing. Tea. What a sweetheart. He poured the water and was about to pour in the leaves before Ella stopped him.

“Watch. Our little secret.” She gathered up cloth and put the leaves inside. Gathering the fabric to make a little tea bag, she tied it up with a ribbon from her nightgown. She dunked the tea bag in and looked up at Darren who was smiling.

“See, I like the leaves in my tea,” Darren mumbled.

“Well who said you had to do it my way?” … He was going to like this woman.

**9:31 Dragon**

_How in the fuck does anyone live in this shit stick hole?_ _Denerim guards stuck me in an alienage! AN ALIENAGE! Just because I was a “knife-ear”! Fuck them! I hate that term. I've decided. Man, what is it with people and judging others based on race?_ _You'd think people would get tired of it eventually, but apparently, that's not the case. I've got a job. Miraculously. I swear, Andy gets these jobs for me. I don't know how (ask her idiot)._

_There are so many kids in this orphanage. Way more than in the one in Antiva City and Rialto. It's distressing. I talked with the_ ~~_elders_ ~~ _hahren, and they said most of the elves there were orphaned because of the humans. Humans killed, raped, and tortured elves. How fucked up is that? They're telling me about the Dalish. I asked about everything, and most of them don't really know. Some do! There was one woman, an older woman, who used to be Dalish, and she told me everything about the Evanuris. She has a vallaslin which is like a tattoo for your face but so much more? I can't do it justice. It's very pretty (I like Mythal's best). But essentially, she told me about the gods. She told me especially to be wary of Fen'Harel. I know. I know. It's a ridiculous name, diary. Dread Wolf? Ooh, so spooky. Whatever. I'm not afraid of long gone elf gods. I'm more afraid of the alienage guards who eye me a little to closely. I still write to Yavana. She answers me when she can. She seems nervous, like she knows something bad is going to happen._

_I don't believe her though. The Blight just ended. Some blonde guy named Alistair and his girlfriend Elissa are King and Queen now. Hopefully, they're decent. They better fucking reform this alienage. Doubtful. Either way. Good night! Dread Wolf take you!! Or whatever._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly_

**9:38 Dragon**

_Yavana hasn't answered my last three letters. I'm worried for her._

**9:41 Dragon (Present Day; Morning)**

After her brief encounter with Darren, Ella went back to bed, thankfully unvisited by Andy or the Uninvited Visitor. She was alone in her dream space for the rest of the night. But that wasn't very long. One of the young women in her tent shook her awake, telling her something about getting ready. There was apparently a thing happening. Ella stood and shrugged on a dress. Nothing too fancy. She figured she would be working. She slipped on a pair of slippers and walked outside into the brisk morning air. Her little mage roommate was walking towards the Chantry, so Ella followed. The Roommate probably knew where to go. Hopefully.

That little bitch led her right into the metaphorical lion's mouth (even if it was unintentional). A carriage was parked right outside the Chantry. And who stepped out you may ask? Josephine fucking Montilyet. Ella let out a noise (something akin to a yelp and a grunt of surprise) before ducking behind a tent. _God dammit, Andy!_ Ella hated that damn...whatever she was! Peeking out from behind her tent, Ella stared rather rudely at the beautiful Antivan. _Oh, Josephine!! What a beautiful young lady! You've grown up!_ Disregard the fact that Ella looked younger than her. While Ella ooh'd and ahh'd silently at her little Josephine, the Antivan in question decided to glance behind her. Happenstance be damned. This was providence. Josephine's eyes met Ella's, and both sets widened.

“Maker's breath, Ella Golightly, is that you?”

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see anything wrong with my math or whatever, let me know. I write these things at like................3 am.


	3. Go with Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go with Grace or the alternate title: How to Avoid your Friends 101; In 9:41, Ella tries to escape the blunder she made. Andy makes her first introduction. Existential crises abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than usual. It's just cresting 11 pages in LibreOffice. Usually I write only 8, but I wanted to conclude something.

**January 13 th 2017**

Friday the 13th. It was bad juju. Ella Frank, 30 year old cashier at Big Lots, sat in the back of her mom's SUV, listening to her father belt out Cat Stevens. They were well on their way to the family reunion in Pocahontas, Arkansas. Ella and her caravan were about halfway there, having stopped in Birmingham for a hot second to get some snacks for the road. Her mom, refusing to drive the whole way, sat in the front seat, perusing one of her murder mystery books—probably James Patterson. Ella leaned forward. Yeah, it was James Patterson.

Leaning back in her seat, Ella flipped through her iPhone, casually selecting a song to listen to so she could drown out the _very_ loud Cat Stevens. It worked...mostly. She scooted towards the window, shifting around to spread her legs out across the back seat. Scenery flipped by in trails of greens, silvers, and browns. Ella was too mesmerized for a moment, absorbed in the colors and fast moving scenes, to see the woman walking out in the middle of the Interstate. Ella's father screamed, and her mother reached out to place a hand over his chest as a defense. Ella was jolted out of her reverie as her father swerved to miss the woman in the road. The car flipped one...two…three times before it settled upside down. Before she blacked out, blond hair filled her vision.

* * *

Ella woke up, not in a car but in a hazy green world. Thin strands of fog like fingers crawled up her legs, gripping at grasping at the leggings with fervor. She shook off the fog with a screech, standing up as quickly as she could even risking the pain of a head rush to get away. She shook off the fog again when she stood up, running towards a big black rock to separate her from the fog. _Creepy_.

As she observed her surroundings, she panicked. _Where am I?_ She searched for the SUV to no avail, seeing no sort of car or even _road_. Instead, she saw a large floating Black City swirling above her ominously. She continued to stare at it for a while, completely enraptured by the swirling green colors around it. It was stunning, obviously, something to marvel at, but it was terrifying too, all black and ominous.

“Spooky, innit?”

Ella spun around _immediately_ (with a very convincing scream) to come face to face with the one—the only so far—Andy. Although, Ella didn't know that yet. All she saw was a wild eyed blonde lady with wild and wide brown eyes...wearing an AC/DC shirt?

“Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you, Ella! Please stop screaming. You'll scare the spirits.”

Ella was still silent as she observed the woman. She _seemed_ relatively harmless, but looks were not everything. Where were her parents? Where was Birmingham? Where were other people? Most important of all, what had this woman _drugged_ her with?

“I'm Andy. Although, there are a lot of people who call me by another name, but I won't bother you with that. I have a thing for you to do, and you can't really say no. I mean, you can, but I doubt you'll want to. See if I just return you to the car crash, you'll immediately slam into the interstate barrier and all of you will die on impact. If you do my quest thing, who knows? Your parents might live. You might also live. Depends!”

For the entirety of the speech, Ella just gaped, mouth gaping and hanging open in shock. She furrowed her brows at the woman, and she even let the little fog finger tendrils slither up her leg again. She was that stunned. She thought she heard Andy continue, but Ella was in too much shock to respond or acknowledge anything at all.

“...so I mean, it ends up all right in the end. Sure, there are multiple endings. If you don't go, the world will probably end. But, if you do go, there's a chance, you'll both be all right… Are you listening to me? You know this is part of the story right? Hello? Hello?”

**Present Day**

“Hello? Ella? Ella, it's me Josephine! Josephine Montilyet!” Ella snapped out of her memory in a moment, looking up to see the Antivan beauty walking towards her lifting her skirts and stalking through the snow. Ella panicked. _RUN!_ So, she started to sprint away, ducking under and through tents with careless abandon. She rushed past people, dodging most of them. She slammed her shoulder pretty hard against one person… Some bald elf. She waved at him as she continued on. “Sorry, dude!” He merely stopped and watched as she sprinted off, saying nothing in response to her.

But, fate is a fickle mistress, and fate had something in mind for Ella. A strong arm stretched out, and before Ella could dodge it, the arm caught her securely about the waist, pulling her close to its owner. Darren looked down at her, brows creating creases in his forehead as he frowned. The bald elf and Josephine were now stalking towards her. _Shit, I bumped into someone important_.

“My, my, Mistress Golightly! You are significantly faster than when I was a young girl! If only I were still a young girl, you would finally challenge me in a game of chase,” Josephine said breathlessly, a little bit of worry darkening her face. _I hurt her_ , Ella noticed, the guilt setting in rather quickly. _I hurt my little Josie._ Ella pushed Darren's arm off of her, and he let her do so. He trusted her, surprisingly. For a mage, he trusted her. In a moment, Ella wrapped her arms around Josephine, and the ambassador returned the embrace.

“Mistress Golightly,” Josephine struggled; “you're choking me.” Ella released her with a squeak, stepping back but grasping the Antivan woman's wrists gently. Josephine stared at Ella strangely, really looking at her. No new wrinkles were present, and not a touch of gray had lightened those dark roots. She had not aged. She was… “You are unchanged,” Josephine breathed. “You should be…over 50 years old. Papa...” Josephine couldn't piece it together, and she hoped Ella would fit the odd puzzle pieces together.

“I'm sorry Josie. I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to think I'd grown old…or… We shouldn't be having this conversation out here. With…prying eyes and ears.” Ella flicked her eyes towards Darren and the bald elf. The elf stared in to her eyes with the same sort of suspicion she had. _What a pointed look_ , Ella thought to herself. But, she allowed her gaze to shift back towards Josephine. “Come, I will explain everything.”

* * *

“Papa told me he knew of...odd and interesting people, but I was unaware of his connections with a Witch of the Wilds!” Josephine seemed a tad scandalized but a little impressed too at her father's very…extensive connections.

“Yep! Yavana is a nice woman though. She's very different from the legends told about her. Oh! But the dragon's real.”

“She has a dragon?!” Josephine nearly spit her drink out, a freshly manicured hand slapping against her mouth before she could. “To think! In the Tellari swamps!” She laughed, and Ella laughed too.

“I truly missed you, Josie. You are such a light in my life,” Ella said seriously, leaning forward to place a hand on the ambassador's free hand. “You've grown so much. You're everything I hoped you'd be. I'm so incredibly proud of you.” Ella's grip on Josie's hand tightened as Ella's vision blurred slightly. Voice cracking, Ella continued her kind words. “Yves could not have chosen a better heir.”

Josephine squeezed back gently, her own eyes growing misty with emotion. They sat in her new office, an office she wasn't aware was going to be used for emotional reunions. She was grateful for the reunion, but she was still caught unawares. An immortal governess. Well, she certainly stood out from all the other Antivan girls. She had that at least. But, Josie thought more of Ella. Not just a governess. No, Ella was like...a second mother, someone she could go to when mama and papa did not quite measure up.

“You could have visited and told me sooner,” Josie breathed. “I always...worried about you. You left for Fereldan only months after the Blight ended. So dangerous. You could have died. I would have lost you, Ella.”

“You won't ever _lose_ me, Josephine. Ever.”

**9:21 Dragon**

_Dear Yavana,_

 _I feel like I must ask this_ **_every_ ** _time, but how are the swamps? Good? Marshy? I hope so. It's your fault you live out there after all. Anyway, I also have to repeat every time that you were_ **_right_ ** _. I absolutely adore Josephine. Only four or so years, and I already want to bundle up this cute little kid and take her everywhere! I wish I could show her my home. I don't know what Andy told_ **_you_ ** _, but I know Josephine would love my home. She'd be someone political there, shifting the world with a single glance. She's already so good at bossing around her brothers and sister!! Yvette is sweet too, but oh!! Josie! She's a young one after my own heart. I'm slowly growing soft, and I blame you for sending me to this lovely place._

_As for Yves, he's so kind to me. It'll never go anywhere. He's married, but our lingering looks are getting...well, more lingering. I know I can't ever do anything about it either because I'll never die. You know, the whole immortality thing is great when you first read up about it. Then, you get friends, and it sucks. It sucks out loud._

_It keeps me up at night. Sometimes, I spend most of my sleeping time crying. Even now, I struggle to maintain composure as Josephine is sketching a picture of us. She's no Picasso, but she's coming along. Then again, you won't get that reference, will you? My countenance grows weak. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I want to go home, Yavana. But Andy won't let me. Tell me if you find a way to send me back._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Ella_

* * *

_Ella,_

_First off, you must cease your incessant questions. As always, my “swamps” are as they always are, wet and marshy. I should like to think your residence here would clue you in to that fact. Really, darling, you must have repressed your memories if you forget so often. If you have repressed any memory, I shall come to Antiva City this moment and beat sense into you. Secondly, of course I was right. I am always right, you know. Again if you forget, I will beat sense into you._

_As for Yves, let him go. You have a job; do it._ _I dare not incur_ **_her_ ** _wrath. She seems insufferably happy at all hours of the day, but she is not always what she seems. I fear her almost as much as I fear my mother sometimes. Both women are fierce when they are angered or ignored. Do you duty here, and then, you will be permitted to go home._

_Go with grace,_

_Yavana_

**Present Day**

Ella had never told anyone her secret, save for Yavana. In fact, it was Yavana who told her to keep it a secret. Andy never mentioned not telling anyone. Yavana insisted, though. She swore that the Tevinter Imperium would hear, and she swore they would come after her… study her… kill her. Ella _could_ die. She wasn't lucky enough (or was lucky enough depending on your ideas of immortality) to get biological immortality and not absolute immortality. Ella was grateful at least. She needed that threat of death to keep her sane. An oddly _mad_ thought to begin with but a thought born out of the fear of apathy.

So when Josephine seemed to accept Ella's immortality without a second thought, Ella felt more relief than any one person could imagine. She promised she would keep quiet about it, but she could not hide it from four of the most important people in Thedas right now—Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana, Cullen Rutherford, and Carmen Herrera. When Ella heard that name, she frowned. She'd never heard of a Carmen Herrera before.

“The Herald of Andraste is not yet well known to those living in tiny orphanages across Thedas it seems” was Josie's only reply. Ella frowned. If she didn't know someone, she didn't want them knowing her secret. Leliana was a good woman (sort of), having helped end the Fifth Blight. Cullen Rutherford was an upstanding former Templar! He helped defeat the Red Meredith in Kirkwall some four or so years ago. Cassandra Pentaghast was the Divine's Right Hand. If there was anyone to trust in this world, Cassandra was in the top 10. So, Ella was fine with this. But an unknown woman who just happened to walk out of that giant green glowing hole in the sky? Significantly less trustworthy.

“She is a good woman, Ella! You will like her. She is from Rivain. There are rumors tossed around saying she is a Pirate Queen, but I will admit, they are sadly not true. She is from the Circle at Dairsmuid before it was annulled. One of the Seers apparently told her to run away to the conclave. Frightening things indeed, Ella.”

Ella thought over this for a moment. “A Rivaini Seer told her to conveniently come to the Conclave before her Circle was annulled. Ah yes, very believable.”

Josephine frowned, her lips spreading out in a grimace. _She used to do that when she was little too_ , Ella mused with a huff of something akin to a laugh. “Ella, I understand her story is farfetched. However, you are asking me and the Inquisition to believe things also in the realm of unbelievable.”

Josephine had her there. Ella sighed and gave up, throwing up her hands as she leaned back in her chair. It was her own acknowledgment of defeat. Josephine, decidedly happy she had won the debate, stood and went to gather the others. While she was gone, Ella rubbed her cheeks, blowing air out slowly. After a moment, a woman burst through the door.

She was a stunning woman, thin and willowy, with raven hair down to her waist. When she looked at Ella, she narrowed her eyes—the iris golden in the center and mellowing out into a soft brown at the edge. She was sharp in her demeanor, stiff backed and willful like the mermaids on the bows of pirate ships. She smelled like the ocean, a gentle wisp of crisp, salty air affronting Ella's nose. She wore robes similar to those of the Circle mages, the robes only different in their length…and modesty. Ella could only assume _this_ was Carmen. She certainly _looked_ like a Carmen, something fierce and incredibly…strong.

“You are Ella?” She asked, her voice sultry but stern. She stepped further into the room, hips swaying with each click of a heel. She leaned against Josephine's desk, crossing her legs as she relaxed. She was poised though, something hidden within her. She was not someone taken lightly. She was just as dangerous as a demon but in the best way.

“I am. You are Carmen?”

“Carmen Rosaria Herrera, at your service, Mistress Golightly,” she breathed with a graceful bow. Ella stood and bowed back.

“Ella Grace Golightly. A pleasure to meet you, Herald of Andraste. What a noble title you've garnered!”

Carmen's brows furrowed. “I am no Herald of anyone.”

“Oh, I know, Herald. Who says the Maker is real anyway?”

“My sentiments exactly.”

* * *

 

After informing the heads of the Inquisition of her lack of old age, Ella stepped outside of the Chantry. She noticed most people had forgotten about her little chase scene earlier, going about their business as they always did. Ella was grateful for that, and she stepped out towards the eastern side of the town. She wanted to look for that man she'd bumped into earlier, hoping to give him her apologies. She searched through the town fruitlessly, ironically saving the west side of town as the last place she'd check.

He stood outside a small cabin, overlooking all of Haven. He looked peaceful, if not a bit worried. He stood with his hands behind his back, toes wriggling into the snow ever so slightly. He looked out with sharp eyes, surveying the town like a watchful guardian. Ella hated to disturb him. But disturb him she did, gliding gracefully up behind him.

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

He did not jump when she spoke, only turned his head slightly to acknowledge her barely. She swore she saw his lips curve up a bit. “It is. Not many things in Thedas can compare to fresh fallen snow.”

There was silence between the two elves, leaving Ella to swallow nervously. She'd felt this nervous before meeting Yavana. She could sense power in him just like she sensed it within Yavana. _Be careful, Ella_. She stepped forward to stand beside him, glancing over and up at him to observe his profile. He was handsome for sure, cleft chin and strong sharp jaw. However, there was a softness to him she noticed as he looked out at the beauty of the snow flurries swishing about on the gentle currents of wind. He had freckles traversing along his nose and cheeks, creating a little connect the dots on skin that looked so incredibly soft to touch. The silence lasted until she broke it.

“I came to apologize.”

“What for?” His tone was curious but restrained.

“For bumping into you. Or rather, running into you. I was in a rush and not looking forward to...trudging up past wrongs.” _Keep it vague, Ella. Keep it vague_.

“Then I suppose I should apologize to you as well.”

Ella frowned, tilting her head slightly at his statement. From what she knew, he didn't _do_ anything… What could he have done to warrant an apology. Sensing her confusion, the elf just smirked and returned her gaze.

“For getting in your way.”

She burst into laughter, unable to hold back the bubbly sound. She wasn't expecting him to be _funny!_ He was supposed to be solemn and sad. He had that look! And yet, he was already defying expectations. _He's going to die eventually_. That voice of reason always brought her back. So, she recovered quickly from her laughter, the sobering thought tainting her remaining smile.

“You're forgiven. My name is Ella Golightly,” she offered, hoping to learn his name at least.

“Solas.”

“Solas,” she repeated. “Pride.”

He turned towards her with an interested look, brows furrowed slightly. That was when she noticed they were auburn. A red head. How cute. “Dirthas elven?”

“Vin,” she replied softly. “Some, at least. I'm always looking to learn more.”

“If you would like, I might be able to assist in that matter, Mistress Golightly.”

“And you're the expert on elven I suppose?” Ella asked teasingly, wishing to God or the Maker or hell, Fen'Harel that she had pockets right now. But, no gods would answer her, so she simply crossed her arms and hid her hands under her arms.

“I am an expert in the Fade and nothing more,” he replied… vaguely. Ella respected his privacy though. She had her own secrets.

“Well, experts in the Fade are needed now more than ever. So, I'm sure the Inquisition welcomed your efforts. Either way, I think I'll take you up on that elven tutoring session sometime. For now, though, I need sleep, and it's far too cold to be debating the elven language. Dareth shiral, Ser Solas.”

“Dareth shiral.”

And then, she left him standing there in the snow, looking wistful. For what or who he was wistful for, Ella didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We finally met Solas officially! Leave a comment if you've got questions or just want to yell something at me whether it be good or bad!
> 
> Translations (because I forgot earlier lmao):
> 
> Dirthas elven? - You speak elven?
> 
> Vin - Yes
> 
> Dareth shiral - Farewell or "safe journey"


	4. Impeccable Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets answers and flirts with her tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!! I attached a picture underneath here, and it's an aesthetic photo for this fic. Emilia Clarke is portraying Ella, and for all intents and purposes, that's what she looks like. So, if you needed a visual representation like me, here you go!

****

**9:39 Dragon**

_I'm sitting in Yavana's cabin. I cleaned out the cabin, and I found all my letters. Yavana's dead. Or at least, that's what I assume. The cabin's been untouched for a while. I came to check on her to very little avail. The boat ride over wasn't too bad, but the walk to the swamps_ _was a lot harder than I initially thought._

_Going through her stuff had me crying, I'll admit. I wouldn't tell anyone else except you, diary. I gathered a few things to take as my own. She mentioned her mother, but she told me if anything ever happened, her mother would know. So, I don't have to worry about notifying family. That's something at least. I miss her. She was good to me. She was family near the end. Hopefully she died nobly. Hopefully, she was in some sort of afterlife. Hopefully._

_Plus side, I get to head back to Antiva City tomorrow. I'm sleeping here tonight. But, the reason it's a plus is because I get to spy a bit on Josie and Yves. Although, I think Josie might have headed to Orlais again. No doubt. She enjoys the trips to Orlais. She left a lot more even when I was around. Either way, I'll see Yves and that's what matters. No doubt he's aged well. Yavana just has me worried. She's the first one to die. When Yves dies, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. He took me in. I love him. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose Josie. I don't want to lose anyone. I never thought I'd feel bad for Superman, but I do. One day, Lois Lane is gonna die, and he's going to be all alone. Sorry Supes. Maybe Andy can send me to a world where Superman exists. Then maybe he and I can be friends. At least we'd never die. Might be nice having someone who's just as immortal as me. Either way._

_For what it's worth, Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly_

**Present Day**

It had been a two weeks since her talk with Solas, and it had been an eventful two weeks. Cassandra, Solas, Carmen, and a man named Varric had all left for the Hinterlands with gusto (and sadly before she could get her Elven lessons started), planning to get more horses for the Inquisition. Ella stayed behind with Josie, finding herself worried for Carmen. That girl had so many choices ahead of her. Poor dear.

Either way, Josie had given her a job at the Haven orphanage (filled to the brim considering all the parental deaths due to the Breach). So, Ella was in her element. The woman initially overseeing the orphanage had 0 experience and handled the kids rather poorly. Thank the Maker or God Ella was there. She took care of the kids and found someone similar to Edith, meaning she found an older girl who was wonderful with the kids. Ella wasn't lazy, and she wasn't looking to pass off her job just yet. But, she looked to train these older girls for their later lives. Whether they were married with kids or simply took over the orphanage after Ella left, they were prepared for what Thedas seemed to demand of them.

The girl Ella fostered was named Mira, and she was a little elven girl. She had “flat-ears,” so Ella safely assumed she was a city elf. She was a sweet girl if not a bit troubled. Unlike Edith though, she spoke _quite_ frequently. She asked Ella of her stories, wondering where all in Thedas Ella had been. So, Ella told her all about her travels, leaving out a few things signifying time. No need to tell the girl she was an immortal.

Mira ate up Ella's words like they were gifts from the Creators. Wide eyed and happy, she often brought other children to hear the stories, and before Ella realized what was happening, Mira had instated a story time in the evening. Ella loved it, but she didn't know that many stories. She'd have to dig deep into Earth lore for new stories. She told them the story of Snow White, and she was bombarded with requests to tell it again for a few days. By the end of the second week, Ella was exhausted and _tired_ of Snow White. She needed adults in her life, so she went to go speak to _someone_ who was an adult. Anyone really.

So, she went to the tavern, leaving the kids in the capable care of Mira. She sidled up to the bar, easing up on a stool in front of a young woman. She offered her assistance and introduced herself as Flissa. Ella politely asked for an ale, dropping a few coin (and a tip) on the bar. Once she received, her drink she looked around at the people in the tavern. There were all types of people, but she saw them compartmentalized. There were a few elves, Dalish by the look of them, tucked away in a corner glaring and shaking their heads. In the opposite corner, a few dwarves played Wicked Grace. One seemed to be winning, a handsome little red haired dwarf with red tattoos all over his face. Guess no one ever told him red heads shouldn't wear red. Ella snickered to herself at that one. In the middle, a group of humans shouted and cheered, drinking and being generally loud. They were drinking in a circle, crowded around a table and crammed together. The Inquisition had a long way to go before they actually inspired companionship between the races. Sad too. Ella knew this story well. Earth was the same way. Racism always finds a way, whether it's obvious or subtle.

Ella didn't stay at the tavern long. When she walked out, she fled back to the orphanage, tucking in the children and (yes) telling them a story. She told the story of Little Red Riding Hood (the non spooky kind) and let them sleep. She meandered to Josephine's office, checking to see that she had left for bed. Instead, she saw the young Antivan woman resting her head at the desk, eyes closed and a soft snore escaping her lips. Searching around the office, Ella quickly found a cloak, draping it over the girl to keep her warm. Poor Josie would work herself to death.

She didn't linger long in Josie's office, instead opting to go to bed and enter the Fade. She could feel her mind tugging at itself. She could feel a summons. Andy wanted to meet her. Twenty five years and her sleep schedule was more messed up than it could ever be. Either way, she escaped to the cabin offered up to her. She didn't _want_ the cabin, but she was forced into it by Josephine. 'Nothing but the best for Auntie Ella!' Ella didn't mind, but she didn't like the special treatment. It drew attention to her. Not good. Not good at all. Preparing for bed was easier though with one's own cabin, so she wouldn't complain _too_ much.

She shed her outer layers, leaving only her shift. Thankfully, someone had started a fire in the fireplace, keeping it relatively warm. So, she wasn't too cold when she sat at her desk and began to scribble out her day in her diary. The old thing was ragged now, falling apart in places with add-on pieces tacked on at the end. She wrote for an hour and crawled into bed. Despite the warmth of her covers, she took longer than normal to fall asleep, tossing and turning in the bed anxiously. She had been wary the past two weeks, anxious about the Uninvited Visitor. Thankfully, they had stayed away, obviously realizing how private her dreams were. Still, she was curious. She'd ask Andy tonight. If she could remember, that is. Andy often makes her forget. She doesn't like questions almost as Ella. So, Ella never got too mad about it. She respected privacy. Still, Ella would demand some answers tonight…

The Fade was as it always was, wide and expansive and _empty_ when she entered it. So, she shaped it to her liking, this time letting the space fill up with a scene from Lord of the Rings. It looked like Lothlórien or something similar. In the Fade, Ella like these kinds of scenes. It was something familiar but still fantastical. Never forget where you are.

Andy appeared a few moments later, but Ella couldn't be sure when exactly. The Fade distorted time a lot. She waved at Ella and smiled when the wave was returned. Andy actually looked like she belonged for once, taking on a more Elven style. She must have seen Lord of the Rings. She even had crappy plastic elven ears. Ella smiled and sat down in the grass, offering a seat to Andy. It was the thought that counted anyway.

“Hello.” Ella smiled, glancing up at Andy with a peaceful hum.

“You sound like him.”

“Who?”

“Who?”

“Andy, I have a few questions.” She had to get them out before Andy could stop her. She couldn't be distracted by Andy's nonsense.

“Shoot.”

“Who was the Uninvited Visitor from last time we spoke?”

“Oh. Uh, just someone looking for my power, They were drawn to it. No big deal at all. You still remember that? Well, whatever. He's not important.”

“So it's a man!”

“Shit. No! Maybe. Yes. Fine. It's an old friend of mine. He's really not important at all. I mean, he is in the grand scheme of things. You don't remember me telling you about him? I told you like the first day you were here.”

Ella frowned, standing and crossing her arms. Of course she'd hide more shit from her. Andy knew she wasn't listening. Andy was always so _cryptic_. Andy was more confusing than ever. She started to stalk away, up into one of the tree houses surrounding her. Wisps gathered around her, reaching out at her like little fingers. Since her first day, she'd grown rather fond of them. Not now, they just annoyed her. She just wanted away from Andy for a minute, but she'd never get that would she? The blonde showed up a second later in the doorway to the tree house. Ella screeched and then sighed, jumping back down again.

“What do you want?!” Ella yelled. Andy appeared in front of her again, and Ella nearly _punched_ the...whatever she was. Andy's expression was sour, something Ella never saw on her face. She didn't look mad. She just looked disappointed like she expected a different reaction.

“What do you want me to do? You sent me here a quarter of a century ago and so far, all I've done is run a few orphanages and meet people who will die in a few years! What do you **want** from me, Andy? Tell me because I don't want to live here anymore, and if you don't give me a goal soon, I'll get out of here _myself_.”

Andy stiffened at Ella's threat, frowning at her implication. “You would throw away the life I gave you so willingly?”

“I would. I would in a heartbeat if it meant I wouldn't be aware of my impending doom in the real world. How much time has even passed there?”

Andy looked over defiantly, but she swallowed, a flash of guilt on her face. “A quarter of a second. But if you were to die now, die here, your parents would die with you.” She clenched her jaw for a moment. “You wouldn't want that, would ya kiddo? You'd kill your parents too because you couldn't be patient.”

Ella stood in stunned silence for a moment, staring at this deity that had ruined her entire life in a _quarter of a second_. Ella finally scoffed at the woman. “You're evil.”

“Maybe. But I know that if you're not here, this world will be torn asunder, and there's nothing I can do to stop it,” Andy breathed, wiping at wet eyes.

“You should have chosen someone else,” Ella spat, holding back tears of her own. She wouldn't cry though. She was better than that. For now. “I'm waking up. Goodbye Andy.”

“Wait, Ella. I'll give you your goal.”

Ella froze in her steps, wide eyes looking up at Andy. This was it. This was her end goal. She could start working towards going home. Seeing her parents _one_ last time before…

“You have to stop Fen'Harel. By any means necessary. Whether it be killing him or...convincing him otherwise. He cannot be allowed to destroy the Veil. Because if he does, this world will end in chaos.”

Ella's face screwed up, and she scoffed at the woman, throwing her hands up in the air. The area of the fade dissipated and formed into her home back on Earth. She stomped back to her room and flopped on her bed. Fine, if Andy wasn't going to tell her the truth, she'd just sit back here and never wake up. People did it all the time, right? She just had to have control.

“Ella?” A voice called. Andy, again.

“What? You tried lying to me, and it didn't work. Can you leave me alone now?”

“Ella, I wasn't lying. Fen'Harel is real, and he is closer than you think. Don't underestimate him. He is more powerful than you could ever imagine although he is weakened now. He was the Uninvited Visitor.”

The room went silent. No one moved or breathed at all, letting the stillness fill the room. Now Ella had never met a God before, elven or non, and she wasn't, per say, an atheist by any means. In fact, she was an Episcopalian back on Earth. But...the idea of a real, breathing god...in her mind. It was enough to make her pause. Maybe…

“How do I know you're not Fen'Harel?”

“Fen'Harel is a man, and I am a woman.”

“How do I know that?”

“You don't. I suppose you'll have to think about it when you **wake up**.”

* * *

 

Ella woke with a start, clutching her chest when she heard the tell tale signs of shouting. She caught her breath for a moment, letting her heart slow down a bit before she listened to what people were shouting outside her window. She tugged on her clothes, a dress Yavana had given her 4 years ago. One year before she died. Ella gripped the fabric and let out a choked little sob. _Yavana, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do._ Letting out a long sigh, straightening the dress. It was a tad revealing, sent with the note 'break hearts, my dear'. So far, Ella had not delivered on the promise. Maybe she would. A last ditch effort at comfort before… But, she couldn't kill herself anymore. She had her impossible goal. She'd have to try and figure out Andy and Fen'Harel. The possibility of an elven god being _alive_. It was terrifying to the point of nervous shaking on Ella's part. She shoved her nervousness down and stepped outside of her cabin, cursing softly when she realized she didn't have shoes on. She rushed back inside, slipping into her boots. _Note to self: never_ _ **ever**_ _forget boots_.

“The Herald is back! She's back!” An Inquisition soldier shouted. Ella glanced over at the orphanage and ducked inside quickly to see the children were still mostly asleep, save for Mira who had woken up to get breakfast ready. Ella gave her a short kiss on the forehead, informing her on what she was planning to do. Mira just smiled and hugged Ella.

“I would love to watch the children today, if you would let me. I truly do enjoy it.”

She seemed genuine, and Ella searched her eyes for any shred of untruth in them. She was genuine, and that made Ella sigh with relief. “If you run into any trouble, find me immediately.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Good girl.”

She rushed out to the gates after that, waiting with the rest of Haven for the return of the Herald. Lo and behold, the raven haired beauty rode in after a few moments on a stallion that was the exact opposite of what she rode out with. She looked like a force of nature as she galloped in. She slid off the horse absently and handed him off to a servant before looking around, catching the eye of Ella. She stalked towards the small woman, offering a hand.

“Ella Golightly. I half expected you to be gone with the wind when I came back. I am pleasantly surprised.”

Ella tried not to snicker at the little movie reference Carmen had accidentally made. “Me? Oh no, I promised Josephine I would stay, and I fully intend to. Besides, I have to learn elven before I can leave.”

Her words caught the ear of the elven apostate dismounting his own horse. His face was expressionless, but he did nod at her politely, entrusting his horse to a servant as well. His eyes lingered on the servant for a moment, and he breathed a soft 'thank you' that Ella did not see. Either way, she smiled at Carmen again.

“If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my teacher.”

“By all means, enjoy yourself. Be warned, that elf talks incessantly about his journeys to the Fade. It is exhausting.”

“I think I can handle myself, Herald.” The women exchanged cheeky looks before Ella made her way towards Solas.

“Ser Solas.”

“Mistress Golightly, a pleasure.”

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other thoughtfully. Ella broke the silence, though, content to stay in silence but opting for a discussion. “I was wondering if we could begin our lessons tomorrow.”

“Of course. What time is convenient for you?”

Ella smiled for a moment, ducking her head before responding. “I believe it is I who should be asking you that question, Ser Solas.”

“Forgive me, you are correct. Your manners are impeccable, Mistress Golightly. I am not accustomed to such manners in this age.”

“I _pride_ myself on them,” she said with a cheeky grin. The corner of his lips merely twitched at the little jape.

“If you would, meet me near the apothecary's cabin tomorrow at midday. I have matters in the morning I must attend to, regretfully. However, I am sure I can explicate your understanding of the elven language in that amount of time.”

“That sounds lovely. Dareth shiral, Ser Solas.”

“Dareth shiral, Mistress Golightly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a 2nd part to the Series, and it's essentially a codex entry on all the characters. I have one for Elissa Cousland right now, and after I post this, I'll post Reese Hawke, Carmen Herrera, and Ella Golightly!
> 
> Also, if you ever want to ask questions outside of the comments or want to see any of my edits for Ella and all the gang, you can reach me better at my tumblr: colonelassgrab!


	5. Screwing Up Royally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elven: Learned  
> Ella: Buzzed  
> Shit: Fucked  
> I am physically removed from the Fade.

**Present Day**

Andy didn't visit that night, and Ella was grateful for that. Someone prowled outside her piece of the Fade though, and Ella was too afraid to check who it was or...what it was. She was afraid of the Uninvited Visitor. Or, was it Fen'Harel? Spooky. Did the Dread Wolf really know who she was? She'd made fun of him a few times, but surely, he didn't know about that… Did he?

Ella tried not to think about it. She shuffled out of bed,busying herself around the room, making her bed before the young elven girl who “served” her could. This, in turn, distressed the young servant. So, Ella sat the girl down and talked with her, if only to calm her a bit. Pulling back her hair to show her ears, Ella attempted to soothe the girl, showing the young servant that she wasn't some human noble at all. The young girl's name was Ilsa, and she was from Wycome originally. She came to the Inquisition when Ella came, quickly joining the cause. Ella wanted to know now about this little girl from Wycome more than ever. Poor dear probably didn't want to end up babying nobles and cleaning up after people. Ella wouldn't want that.

“So, Ilsa, how old are you? I'm quite aware of how rude it is to ask, but I will give you my own age in exchange. So, we'll be even.” She smiled at Ilsa, and that seemed to soothe some nervousness because she loosened significantly at the exchange.

“I'm 24,” she mumbled. “Or around there.”

 _So young!_ “I'm 30.” No doubt Ilsa was thinking ' _so old!_ ' They both smiled at each other, an understanding reached, and they spent most of the morning at the orphanage where Ella tore Ilsa away from her job for at least a moment. Ilsa promised she would inform Ella if anyone was angry with her absence. After all, Ella was not a guest of the Inquisition...in one way or another. She swore she would, and she was gone by midday. What a sweet girl. Ella really liked her.

**9:20 Dragon**

_He kissed me, diary. It was a really tiny kiss, but oh my god. It was a kiss. He told me h_ _e didn't know what came over him, and he turned away. But, god, he was so handsome when he did so. I never liked older men. Like.. Ever… But something about Yves makes him so enthralling. He's wonderful._ _I'm not sure what to do though. He's married, but that's not what stops him. He seems to know I'm not like everyone else. Maybe Yavana or Andy told him something. Even if they did, why would that hinder him?_ _Why would he turn away from me in shame?_

_The day was wild after that, and I was barely there for any of it. I was just so confused at his reaction! He kissed me! I didn't kiss him! I'm so angry and yet so happy! I've never felt anything like this before. I hate it. I love it. I want him. I don't want him. It's such a shifting reality for me._ _I don't know. I want to kiss him again, as silly as it is._ _I don't want to think about it anymore, though. I can't think about it._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly_

**Present Day**

Ella rushed outside the orphanage, leaving the children in the care of Mira before leaving. She sprinted across Haven, nearly shrieking when the snow slipped inside her boots. When she jumped up the stairs to Solas's house two by two, she was out of breath entirely. She stood outside Solas's cabin, huffing for air and knocking quietly on the door. She needed to get back into shape. Thankfully, Solas didn't seem perturbed by her tardiness. He merely stepped aside and allowed her in.

His cabin was _huge_. At least, it was huge compared to Ella's cabin. There was an herb station and food station, covered with elfroot, embrium, and dawn lotus. Ella brushed her hand along the elfroot leaves gently, smiling to herself. _So, he is an herbalist._ Her musing towards the food and herbs shifted when she saw the desk, covered in papers written in some strange language (possibly elven since Yavana had only taught her to speak and not to write). The large druffalo...or ram skin above the desk was certainly...rustic, but Ella assumed that was more part of the Haven décor rather than Solas's décor. His bed was made, nice and proper with blue and gold sheets, a small stack of clean clothes sat on top. Ella tried not to stare too long, but she did linger a bit to long over a few things. She saw the lute over in the corner of the room, and she squeaked.

“You play?” She asked, positively overjoyed. Solas shut the door and walked inside, shaking off the cold as he looked over at the lute.

“I am learning,” he replied simply. For a brief moment, Ella wondered if she could effectively play Smoke on the Water on a lute. She swatted the question away mentally.

“So! I am here to learn elven, and elven I will learn.”

“As you wish,” he said softly, pulling up a second chair to the desk and offering it to her. She sat down gratefully and looked over at him as he sat down, straight backed and surprisingly handsome in the firelight. She wouldn't mind her teacher. Although, his curves were a downgrade compared to Yavana.

“Now, Mistress Golightly, let us start with the infinitives. I written up a little list of vocabulary you might want to know as well as the literal Common translation,” he said, reaching across the desk to tap a sheet of paper lightly. Ella's eyes widened.

“Oh, Solas! Did you do this all last night?!”

“Yes,” he said. If he was confused, he definitely didn't show it. He merely pulled his hand back and pulled out a blank piece of paper, beginning to write out a few words in elven and putting them phonetically beside it.

“Solas, I didn't intend for this to be so intensive on your part! You need sleep.”

He glanced up from his writing, something mischievous in his eye. “I was not tired. I am well rested, believe me. Come, we have dawdled too much.”

-

As intimidating as he appears, Solas is surprisingly very patient as a teacher. Ella left his cabin around sundown and felt so much better concerning her elven. She was by no means close to being fluent, but she was definitely on her way to understanding it a bit more. With her old knowledge of Elven and her new knowledge, she could actually tell Solas her name and how she was doing! It was all very exciting, and with this new knowledge, Ella went where she could truly celebrate.

She breathed in the smell of booze as she stepped inside the tavern. She swept her eyes along the room, spying Carmen and a dwarf with the most...spectacular chest hair she'd ever seen. Quickly, she ducked and dodged through the hectic and scattered tables of the tavern to sit next to the two. Carmen, sufficiently _drunk_ , yelled excitedly.

“Ella!” She yelled something in Tevene and leaned over and kissed Ella's cheek. The tip of her ears darkened alongside her cheeks at this blatant show of affection, but Carmen didn't seem to notice.

“Flissa! Bring us another round!”

Flissa, the barmaid, nodded happily, quickly bustling about to bring another round of ale to the table. Ella clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at the sight of a drunken Carmen. The woman was far more beautiful, if that feat could even be accomplished. All eyes were on her and how her cheeks darkened from the alcohol. She truly was a force of nature, and Ella had to admit an attraction towards her. She glanced over at the dwarf, and he seemed just as affected too by the Rivaini's spell. When Flissa sat three mugs down at their table, Ella finally spoke up.

“So, I don't believe we've met!”

The dwarf looked up and gave her a little smirk. “Varric Tethras, designated babysitter of our dear Herald.”

Carmen shouted into her mug, almost as an afterthought, “not a Herald!” However, the two ignored her for a moment.

“Nice to meet you Ser Tethras! I am Ella Golightly.”

“Oh, I know who you are, Dimples.”

“Dimples?”

“He likes to give nicknames!” Carmen interjected excitedly. “Mine is Captain! Because I look like a pirate.”

Ella could only chuckle and drink her ale. Yes, she agreed with Varric. Carmen looked like a pirate captain. Or perhaps a pirate queen. It wasn't a bad thing. It definitely added to her intimidation factor when she was in need of it. Ella had yet to see her in actual action, but she assumed it was mighty fierce. From what Ella had heard (from her girls in Redcliffe), Carmen was a good woman to an extent. She never got involved when she didn't need to, and when asked to help, she would give her services if and _only_ if it helped the Inquisition. Ella couldn't fault this type of leadership, but morally, she disagreed. While she knew not everyone had seen what she had, she knew the plight of the people was not obscure. Surely she could see the good she could do if she simply wanted to help. But, she was raised away from the specific plight of elves and dwarves. Although, the elves were treated worse than the dwarves. Perhaps this was why she spent her time with Varric and not Solas. Perhaps she just didn't care. Either way, Ella wasn't on board with Carmen morally. But she was going to close this Breach and bring everyone else to their knees. Whether that was good or bad, Ella didn't know, and with her own problems, she didn't fucking care.

**9:39 Dragon**

_Made it back to Redcliffe. Everyone is treating me rather kindly. I think they see the little sad look I'm wearing. With Yavana gone, I feel so empty. She was my first real friend. I don't count Andy. I'll never count Andy. Yavana was the first friend, and Andy came later. Andy for a long time was my bane, my worst enemy. She's gotten better over the years, but Yavana...she was my first. She was the person I could trust. I just figured I'd be gone before she died. I hoped, at least._ _I wish I could bring her back, but I can't. I never can._

_Andy visited me while I was on the road. Said Yavana wasn't dead. Her exact quote: “We never really die, Ella. We just relocate.” Which is an incredibly confusing statement, obviously. She left after that. It's rare when Andy is serious. She's such a willowy woman, and she looks like she should be serious. But dammit, she's the least serious person I've ever met. Whenever I try to talk to her seriously, she just blows me off._ _It's fucking exhausting dealing with her. I wouldn't deal with her if I had the choice. If I had to choose between dealing with Andy and staying here in Thedas, I'd choose the latter. At this point, I'm kind of scared of going home. I'm not sure I'll acclimate as well as I'd like. I don't know._

_I'll deal with Andy a bit longer, and then, when I finish my mission, I'll deal with her and what I want to do. I'm just so tired. Living forever is going to suck._

_Love and peace,_

_Ella Golightly_

**Present Day**

“And then Hawke says to Blondie, 'Let's be more specific. I don't do anything involving children or animals.' You should have seen Blondie's face at that one! He was scrambling for a response. Almost thought Hawke was going to leave him behind.”

Ella laughed lightly at Varric's tale, taking a sip of her third ale. Carmen was now officially wooing a young woman into her cabin, successfully leading her out of the door. Poor girl didn't know what she was getting in to. Varric and Ella elected to stay behind and play a few games of Wicked Grace (Varric had been _astounded_ when he found out Ella had never played), and naturally, Varric beat Ella without mercy, taking her coin and her dignity. But, it was all in good fun, and Ella enjoyed herself. She loved today. It was productive in all the right ways, giving her time to make new friends, learn elven, and get a nice buzz for the night. Varric reminded her a lot of Yves, especially after a few ales. Varric, unlike Yves, _loved_ telling his stories. He had made up stories, true stories, _semi_ -true stories! They were all so interesting. He actually promised to give her a signed copy of _Hard in Hightown_! She readily accepted.

After a few more hours, the moon was out fully. Ella stepped outside into the crisp evening air and looked out before here. Up the hill, she saw Solas standing in the chill, and she waved at him. He seemed to take this as an invitation, and he made his way down the makeshift steps to stand in front of her.

“I see you spent your evening out.”

“I see you spent your evening in,” Ella rebutted, a grin forming slowly.

“You are a strange creature, Mistress Golightly. I was wondering...” But his pause caused him to think for a moment. Furrowing his brows, he continued. “My apologies. It is late.” Ella blinked. She was far too buzzed for this. He seemed to be struggling with a question, but he seemed to have pushed it down by his next statement.

“When someone knocks, it is wise to check the door at the very least. Dareth shiral, Mistress Golightly.” With that, he left. Ella watched him walk away, and she shook her head. Maybe she needed another drink for the road. Either way, she continued her way to her cabin. She slipped inside, closing her eyes and resting against her door with a sigh. Today had gotten confusing _real_ fast.

“Ella...I messed up.”

Ella's eyes snapped open. _No. No, she can't._

“Andy, what in the _shit_ are you doing out of the Fade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH. How did Andy get THERE??!??!!? OooOOOOO
> 
> Anyway! Sorry I always upload these at like 1 am. I always go to write and then I'm like. "I can't do this how do I do this" Also, if you see something while reading that I missed, let me know. I'm awful at proofreading. 
> 
> Either way, all of your reviews or comments or just hey how ya doin's are always welcome and encouraged! I never know if you guys like where I'm headed with the story, so let me know what you think will happen or what might happen, and I'll shape the story around what you guys want to read. I have certain points set, but you guys can influence a lot. So let me know!


	6. Witch Hunts and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Seekers. Piercing elf eyes. When will Ella get a break? The answer? Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon any typos or grammatical mistakes! (lmao I really need a beta reader oh well)

**Andy POV**

_“Andy, what in the shit are you doing out of the Fade?”_ I stared back at Ella, eyes wide in confusion. I didn't know! Ella rushed forward towards me, but I just extended my arms and adamantly refused.

“You can't touch me here, kiddo. My form is incredibly precarious in this world. I'm surprised I'm not more deteriorated, honestly.”

Ella frowned at me, but Ella had been forced to adapt. I was uncomfortable in this world. I was visibly shaking, tears in my eyes. When the tears fell, they left trails of... _is that ash?_ I tried not to move too much, looking around with my eyes wide open to find some way to get me back into the Fade. I couldn't do it. I needed someone of more power, and Ella wasn't powerful enough yet. I wasn't powerful enough yet, and I'd been here for a _while_.

“Fuck. Fuck! You're not ready yet. You won't be ready for a while. Maker's breath.” I laughed bitterly. Maker's breath. I'm acclimating. “That fucking Grand Enchanter can't keep her nose out of anything, can she?” I was muttering to myself now, angry and a bit volatile as my ravings went on. Ella just stood there staring at me. But, she snapped out of that quicker than I'd thought she would.

“What do you need me to do? I can force myself to be ready.” Ella's words were like stone, heavy and authoritative. She had so much confidence in herself. I couldn't help but admire it. She'd really grown into her own, and despite her insistence, she was _good_ for this world. She'd helped so much. More than Him.

“You can't,” I said, weakly. “I'm dead meat, Ella. Look, I can't send you back now, Ella. You're going to have to find a way on your ow-” But, I spoke too much. My tongue hit my teeth and deteriorated in my mouth. Yep, it was ash. My jaw deteriorated after that. Looking down, I saw the ash piling up on the floor. Ella only watched me soundlessly, horror in her eyes. But...fuck, she looked so determined. She raised her hand (I wasn't sure what she was going to do), and she expelled a blast of golden magic. Maybe she was ready. I felt my body...restore and solidify. Once I had my speech back, I tried to speak, but she didn't stop. Ella opened a… a rift? I started to fall in it, but I resisted as much as I could. She wasn't ready. No matter what her body told her, she wasn't ready.

I pulled against the tugging sensation to stand in front of her, brushing my finger along her forehead. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, and I let the rift suck me back into the Fade. She'd forget. She'd know she forgot something, and she'd hate me. But, I could afford to have her hate me. Everything had to go to plan because if it didn't, Corypheus would do more than attain godhood. He would unseat the very Maker of this world. Damn the Maker for making this so hard on me. What a jackass.

**Present Day**

Ella woke up in a jail cell. She tried to sit up, but she was literally bed ridden. She furrowed her brows, trying to remember what happened. She remembered Andy, and she remembered Andy...slowly turning into ash? She frowned and tried to sit up again.

“Lady Cassandra! She is awake!”

 _Who said that_? She slid her eyes to the side to see a guard leaning out of of the door. A moment later, the fierce woman on Carmen's advisory team, the Right Hand of the Divine, walked into the dungeon and over to Ella's cell. She unlocked the cell and stepped inside, pressing a sword to her neck. Ella sucked in a breath, eyes wide and brimming with tears. She had fought darkspawn and bandits, but she had never come across a person or creature as formidable as Cassandra.

“Josephine vouched for you, but she did not say you were possessed. The magic you did was far too advanced for someone of your training and age! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!”

Ella was appalled. She stared up at Cassandra and tried to move again. She winced and cried. She couldn't feel her magic. She tried to speak, but she croaked instead. Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to talk, soundless and panicked. She wiggled around, barely moving but panicking nonetheless. When Cassandra did not relent, Ella resigned herself to finally dying. She asked the Maker or whoever to see them only last time, closing her eyes to await Cassandra's swift sword stroke..

“She is not possessed!”

Ella opened her eyes once more, flicking them to the left. _Solas…_ She let out a choked sob, and she watched him physically shove past Cassandra. She looked up at her savior, trembling as he produced a key from his belt and unlocked her chains. She saw Carmen standing in the doorway to the dungeon. He lifted her into a sitting position, placing hands on her wrists and healing them. His magic was blue-green, mixing around her slowly and tending to any wounds. The magic probed her as well, looking for anything that might point to spirit or demonic possession. He pulled away too soon, leaving Ella shaking in shock. She faintly heard him argue on her behalf.

“I have checked her person. She is the only one in her body. No spirit or demon resides with her.” His voice was hard and determined, something Ella would admire if she wasn't panicking still. She was still thinking about Andy and how she was _out of the Fade_. But, she was back now? Something told her Andy was back where she belonged. Something deep rooted in her. She tuned back into the conversation briefly. Carmen had finally spoken.

“If Solas says she isn't possessed, Cassandra, I'm inclined to believe him. He's proved himself trustworthy. Let's give Ella the same chance. I don't see why not, and if she is possessed, we'll do what we have to. Cullen can handle it.”

Cassandra bristled at that, spitting out a response. “I am perfectly capable of dealing with abominations, Herald. “

“Mistress Golightly is no abomination. As I said,” Solas snapped. He pulled at his hands behind his back, lifting his chin defiantly.

“Then explain that spell she performed. Explain how she gained such power, Solas.” Cassandra was smart as a whip. Ella would give her that. She had so much intelligence. Her tendency to proclaim everything is an abomination was her only real fault. She was just… a go getter.

Solas was quiet for a moment, contemplating an answer. “She is a mage of great power. She should not be faulted for the mastery of her craft.” _Well said, Solas_. He looked over at her, noting how her eyes were still half lidded and staring in front of her. She was only slightly aware of her surroundings. He pressed his lips into a disappointed frown. Something was upsetting him. If only Ella could snap out of her little trance. If only she could tell them what happened. But what did happen?

“Herald! Herald! Wondrous news!” Ella snapped back to attention at the new voice. Her head whipped towards the sound. She needed wondrous news. The messenger was a young human mage, probably one of the healers. She wore plain dress and didn't stand out too much, save for her fiery red hair.

“What is it, Clara?” Carmen asked, the tips of her ears darkening at the sight of the woman.

“Herald, everyone in the healers tent has been healed.”

Carmen frowned. “You came here to tell me you did your job?”

“No! People with incurable illnesses _got better_. It happened after last night… What did actually happen last night?”

Carmen went pale, swallowing and pushing into the cell.  Seeing the Herald so intense and angry, the healer—Clara—left as quickly as she came.  Carmen grabbed Ella's face and stared at her. “Who are you?” She shouted. “What have you done?”

Ella could only whimper at first, finding her voice only seconds later. “Isn't that…a good thing?” Solas smirked at her words, but he quickly returned to his scowl before anyone else could take note.

“No mage has that amount of power, Ella.” Solas tensed for a second, and Carmen continued. “How do I know you're not a demon in disguise?”

Solas finally spoke up again, this time a bit more reserved. “As I stated previously, Mistress Golightly is not possessed by a spirit or a demon. She is herself and only herself.”

“Solas, shut up,” Carmen growled.

“As the Herald desires,” he said, tone clipped.

Carmen glared at Ella again, trying to discover her a bit more. If she hoped to do that through a glare, she would be sorely disappointed. She sighed and stood up, stepping away from Ella. Solas replaced Carmen, and he looked at her. He held her eyes magnificently, capturing her full attention with hardly any effort. He furrowed his auburn brows, knitting them together and creating wrinkles on his forehead as the muscles tensed. Ella ignored everything Cassandra and Carmen were now talking about, focusing slowly on the elf before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but having nothing to say, she just closed it again. She frowned at Solas, mimicking his face. He relaxed a bit after that, but he pulled up his mask again. _Why do you withdraw, Solas?_ Ella questioned in her head. But, she ignored the burning desire to question him. Instead, she posed a whispered question.

“May I visit your dreams tonight, Ser Solas? While I may not be possessed, I am a dreamer, and I believe certain situations might be explained better...if I could tell you in a private place.”

He seemed stunned at the question, brows knitting back together. He was just as tense as he was before. “Yes. You may, Mistress Golightly.”

She smiled at him. He may try to be an unsuspecting apostate, but he shone too brightly to successfully fit into that category. And yet, Ella couldn't imagine him in a Circle or in a Dalish clan. She would have to find out more about him.

“Until then,” she breathed.

“Until then.” There was a beat between them, a lingering pause. He pulled away. They were too close. Standing up, he looked over at Cassandra and Carmen, noting the anger on their faces.

“We cannot let the apostate run freely around the camp, Herald,” Cassandra insisted.

“So your logical conclusion is to lock her up and throw away the key? The mighty Inquisition begins its witch hunt, I see,” Solas rebutted, his tone clipped and a bit perturbed.

Carmen sighed at the two of them, raising a hand to signify shutting up. Ella couldn't help but agree. She had a headache from all the arguing. Carmen finally spoke up. “No. But we'll leave her in here a few more days. Just to make sure. And Solas before you argue, you're allowed to visit and check on her. And if anyone harms her down here, they'll have my fist to answer to.” She turned to Ella. “Nothing personal. I just don't want an abomination in my camp. Bad for business, yeah?”

Ella nodded. “Understandable.” Ella sounded like her voice had been shredded. She would risk soothing her vocal chords if there wasn't a Templar 3 inches from her right now. So, she persevered. She curled up into herself, hugging her knees as she stared up at the three of them. Thankfully, they didn't say anything else, and one by one, they left. Solas lingered for a moment longer, looking at her with those eyes that seemed to search every part of her being. Mesmerizing. He stood up against injustice, and he cared more than anyone else about things Ella cared about. At least, she assumed that from their few and far between interactions. She would decide his fate in her book later. Whether she liked him or not, he was on her side currently, and she needed him on her side if she was going to get out of this cell. She wasn't possessed, and she'd be damned if they killed her for it.

When Solas finally left her alone, she stood up slowly, waiting while her legs adjusted again. She was weak from something—the spell she obviously cast last night that was obviously 'far too advanced' for someone of her training and age. _Why was Andy there? Why was she out of the Fade? Who sent her to Thedas, proper? The Dread Wolf? Someone far more sinister? The person behind the Breach?_ Ella tried to entertain more thoughts, but she felt herself weaken, having stood too much. She slid back down to the floor, resting her legs and her mind. For a few hours, she thought of home and not of Thedas. She thought of late night with Yavana, nights spent laughing and talking of culture here. No, she couldn't think of Thedas. She thought farther back to her childhood, remembering moments of pure, unadulterated joy when playing with her mom and dad. She missed Georgia. She missed America, despite how fucked up it was. At least it had proper plumbing. At least it had Internet. At least it had _no magic_. For once in her life, she wished she was a kid again, living in her house that was too small for even three people. She missed shitty school lunches that tasted like garbage. She missed recess, running around and getting stuck in those stupid smooth rocks that every playground had. She missed home. For the first time in a long time, she wished she'd just died. It'd be easier. But nothing was ever easy, so she slipped off into sleep, hoping to quell the fears and sorrows she felt in her chest. They lingered.

* * *

The Fade was quiet tonight, and it was empty. Ella searched for Andy, but she found nothing. Maybe Andy was hiding… Or worse. Ella didn't think on the 'worse' bit for very long. Instead, she stepped out of her safe little bubble, traversing Haven in the Fade. She lingered in the war room for a moment, watching with piqued curiosity as spirits of Valor and Strategy poured over maps that were _long_ lost to Thedas. A few steps from the war room, Ella glanced along at the memories floating by her. She saw a spirit of Duty as the Hero of Ferelden sprinting through the Chantry with her companions. Adoration played King Alistair. Indifference played a young black haired mage. Joy played a very large, very _adorable_ mabari. Ella smiled to herself as she walked past them, shaking her head. On a very personal level, she loved the King but disliked his Queen. Sure, they did a lot to combat the alienages, but the Queen clearly believed Elven culture was _unnecessary_. Ella clearly disagreed with that. If Andraste promised them the Dales, they deserved the Dales. Right?

Ella brushed away that line of thought. The Fade reflected emotions. The last thing she needed was some demon _actually_ forcing her to become an abomination. Yikes. She brushed past dreams of the ordinary members of Haven. She peeked into a few, discovering Varric's dreams...or dreams with Varric in them.  Ella was blissfully unaware of the state of dwarven dreams. She always thought it was weird, no dwarves moving about the Fade, but she never inquired further. Perhaps she should ask Varric.  However still looking at the dream, she would not reveal the dwarf's secret admirer, but she did stumble on a very nice little dream involving a lot of kissing and hair pulling. Cheeks properly flushed, Ella looked away quickly. No need to look in on private dreams. She searched relentlessly for Solas's dreams, finding them after a moment. There were wards around his dream, woven to perfection, and Ella marveled at the craftsmanship. She ran her finger along the flawless barrier he placed up. The moment she touched it, it flared up—flashing green—before falling just enough for her to slip inside…

She stepped into a wonderland. She had seen Arlathan Forest in Yavana's dreams, but she had never seen Arlathan before it fell. The spherical trees were bathed in a crystalline light, moonlight lighting them up and bathing the scene before her in moonlight. She was in a garden of some sort, herbs growing naturally and in pots and garden plots. Elfroot twined up the trees, taking on more of a vine like quality as it grew. The grass grew up along her ankles, but it was well kept and even. A dirt path ran through the garden, but it was not made, instead forged by careful footsteps every day. The path led to a building of gargantuan size, obviously a part of a larger home. On the stone walls of the home, Ella noticed painting spread across, a myriad of colors portraying a myriad of scenes. One painting was incomplete, and the paint was still wet. Brush strokes continued to complete the scene. It was a woman, elven obviously, but unlike anything Ella had ever seen. Her hair was long and raven, cutting off below her waist and curling about her hips freely. Thin yet not _willowy_ , she stood quite tall. Bathed in golden armor, she seemed a fearsome sight, but the smile spread across her pointed features decimated any intimidation she tried for. She was a sight.

Ella noticed the painter after a moment. Solas. Covered in paint and actually smiling to himself, he turned to meet Ella. He stalked towards her, placing his painting supplies in the grass. He grasped at her forearms, and she returned the grasp with a smile of her own. This part of the Fade was lovely. She would have to meet Solas here more often.

“I am painting Mythal,” he clarified quickly. “Do you like it?” Despite asking, Ella assumed he didn't actually need her opinion. But, she would give him her honest opinion. Who cared if it was a favorable opinion?

“It's beautiful, Ser Solas.”

“You are kind, Mistress Golightly. I feel I will never fully capture her essence entirely.”

“It matters that you tried.”

He stayed silent for a moment, smiling to himself before stepping away. He gestured towards a little place in the garden cozy enough to sit and talk. They sat in amicable silence for a moment, watching each other with quizzical smiles on their faces. The crystal intertwined in the trees combined with the reflective moonlight bathed both of their faces in little dots of moonlight.

“I assume you came for a reason,” Solas stated. Ella nodded and decided to rest her head in the grass. She stared up at the sky, feeling Solas's impenetrable eyes on her. She decided to ignore the feeling pooling in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or a budding crush. Either way, she wouldn't entertain the thought. Immortality ruined a lot for the hopeless romantic in her.

“I am here to confess a few things to you, Ser Solas.”

“The honorifics are no longer necessary,” he interjected, holding back the 'Mistress Golightly' that lingered.

“As you wish, Solas. Still, you distract me. I am here to confess not indulge in manners.” She flashed him a quick smile. She wouldn't let him think she was mocking him or blowing him off. She wanted him to know she was joking.

“I was trained for quite some time by a Witch of the Wilds, and she told me I would experience strange magic in my travels. Of course, she never mentioned instant healing magic. To put it bluntly, I am not even well versed in most healing magics. I am decent and can heal and stitch a wound, but I'm not spirit healer or anything like that. I'm far better at elemental magic, specifically fire magic considering my upbringing. And yet, Carmen and Cassandra claim I healed everyone in Haven. Probe my mind if you must, but I am telling the truth. I do not know where my healing abilities came from that night, but I do know that the magic drained me entirely. So, I won't be doing it again if I have anything to say about it.” She wouldn't mention Andy yet. Not ever with Solas, if she could help it. She waited for a response, not looking at him for fear of his reaction.

“I see.”

She couldn't understand his response. It was utterly unfeeling. Perhaps he was processing. She risked a look and saw something she didn't expect—admiration… and a bit of suspicion. He must have known she was leaving something out. Shit.

“Well? Do you have anything to say?”

He let a moment of silence pass once more. “Yes. May I sketch you?”

 _So unpredictable._ She didn't know if she admired the elf or hated him. Watching his lips twitch upward, she decided. She admired him. He didn't trust her fully. But at least she had someone on her side...if only a little bit. She wondered for a moment if she should ask if he _knew_ Andy, considering he was so knowledgeable in the Fade. Ella pushed the question aside. Something for another day.

“Yes, Solas. You may. But be sure to only sketch my right side. That's my _good_ side.”

He snorted softly. “As you wish, da'len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! If you have any comments or suggestions for the work (or simply want to yell about something), please leave them in the comments below! Honestly, I never expected this story to have so many readers. So, thank you so much to all you consistent commenters and readers. Every time I get notifications for comments or kudos, I get so excited. So, thank you! See you in Chapter 7!
> 
> Translations (though we should all know this one by now)  
> Da'len — Little one


	7. Selfish Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations. Fade yelling. Mom-Daughter feels. This chapter has it all, ladies and gentlefolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY. School had me bogged down quite a bit, and I actually started writing another fic. Don't know if it will be Solas/OC or Cullen/OC, but it'll be something because I'm always bad at writing canon characters (or at least, I feel that way). Either way, enjoy. Ella's a brat.
> 
> also, I forgot to add the new aesthetic. I'll leave a link to the post as well.  
> >> http://colonelassgrab.tumblr.com/post/156657565958/providence-like-the-wild-beasts-she-lives-without
> 
> EDIT:Changed Ella's titles after some thought. Makes more sense for them to be similar.

****

**Chapter 7 — Selfish Pride**

“You are moving again.”

Ella stilled her fingers, flicking her eyes over at Solas as he sketched her. She was sitting up against a large tree, something like an oak tree. She couldn't help it. She moved to get closer looks at him. He was fascinating when he sketched. He would furrow his brow and bite his tongue when he came across an especially difficult. When something went wrong (and it rarely did), he would force his mouth closed, lips pressing into an angry frown. Ella didn't think about what was happening in the real world. She was content for a moment. Solas had distracted her perfectly.

After a second longer, Solas tucked his charcoal behind his ear and offered up the sketch. Ella took it, gently turning it over in her hands. The sketch was simple, black and white and rough, but it was _beautiful_. He managed to capture the shape of her face, displaying the angles and curves perfectly. The sketch seemed so _effortless_. Ella absorbed every detail, _memorizing_ it.

“Solas, this is...wonderful. I...” But her words got stuck in her throat. She turned it over in her hands, smiling up at him. The tips of his ears darkened for a brief moment. However, he put his mask back up quickly as she gawked, watching her watch him. Ella frowned when she noticed the shift.

“What is it?” She asked lamely, searching his face for any hint and furrowing her brows in a sad frown. She lowered the sketch, placing it next to her in the grass around her. He paused for a moment, stoic face tensing as he thought. Ella couldn't help but stare, mesmerized as the lights in the Fade shaded his face. He looked godly.

“You possess great power.” He stated, his tone clipped—serious. Ella blinked, startled at the shocking shift.  But, the shift wasn't that serious.  His expression hardly changed.

“I suppose,” she mumbled. She didn't say more. What could she say? Did Solas know? Josie let slip her _age_ , but surely Solas didn't hear that. And if he did, what could he deduce from that? She could always used the 'ancient elf from Arlathan that woke up from her big long sleep”, but she knew he wouldn't buy that. He wasn't gullible.

“You suppose? Quite the answer for someone who cured Haven of all its ailments. Next, we will see you raise the dead. The will surely cause a stir with the Seeker.”

Ella frowned at the elf, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting up a bit straighter. The unspoken question he posed made her skin crawl. _What are you?_ His eyes seemed to ask. She squinted at him, defiantly raising her chin. “I see you have an ulterior motive, _Solas_. Was the sketch to butter me up?”

Solas frowned. “Butter you up?”

 _Shit_. She didn't think he'd pick up on that. Most people brushed over it, never really focusing on what she was saying. She _was_ an elf. She supposed it made sense Solas picked up on it. He actually listened.

“I should wake up.” Ella stood up and started to walk away but stopped after a moment, frowning. She _could_ just will herself away. But, she looked back, damn her, and she saw the portrait he sketched. She looked at it for a moment before looking over at Solas who still sat in the grass.

“Thank you for the sketch, Solas.”

Then she woke up.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness, sitting up in her shitty little cot. She sniffed her armpits, cringing and lowering her arm _as fast as she could_. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out of the bars that held her.

Two guards sat in the middle, yawning and laughing. When the door opened, they stood, and they looked over at the two _new_ guards. She woke up just in time for a shift change. She watched them exchange greetings, one of the new guards saying something crude and receiving a laugh from the two old guards. The old guards left, and the two new ones reached into their pack. Walking over to Ella's cell, they pulled out some jerky and tossed it in her cell. They threw in a canteen as well, not daring to step closer than they had to.

Ella grabbed the jerky, taking a big bite. She tugged the cork off of the canteen and took a cautious sip. The guards weren't coming in to get the canteen or food, so she was going to have to ration it. She didn't expect them to show her kindness. Thedas hadn't shown her kindness unless there was something in it for them. The only people who proved that fact wrong were the Montilyets. Even Yavana had her own agenda. So, she just saved the water and food.

The two guards sat down and proceeded to ignore her for their shift, so the day was quite boring. No one came to visit her during the day, so she was content to nap and stare at the wall. As she stared, she took time to think. She thought about the past few days and of all the people she had met. She had misjudged them, it seems. She thought back to her interactions with Carmen. They were always cordial. There was nothing of note there, nothing to _worry_ her. Carmen was fast to be friendly but not fast to befriend. To become her true friend, Ella would have to let time form that bond. With _Solas_ , the connection was instant. But thinking back, it felt like something only she noticed. She thought back on every smile...every kind word. And she noticed she'd read too deep. Again. Each smile seemed clipped, save for the ones in the Fade. She thought back to her evening out with Varric and Carmen. His words had seemed genuine. _You are a strange creature, Mistress Golightly. I was wondering…_ That perfect cut off. Just enough to get Ella curious. Just enough to lure her in. He was _up_ to something. A little voice in her head screamed that Solas had defended her in the cell. But if she was dead, how could he study her? She battled internally with the little voice, insisting that those smiles never reached his eyes. Solas had obviously learned how to lie flawlessly, but the eyes always betray. Even with the strongest resolve, there's always that brief second of truthfulness in the eyes.

Ella cried again. She didn't like crying, but she couldn't help it sometimes. Occasionally, she would bite her cheek to keep from crying. Sometimes, she dug her nails into her palms. Tonight, she just let herself cry. It was surprisingly cathartic, assuaging her fears and pushing Solas from her mind.

Sometime around the 3rd shift change though, some new soldiers brought her more jerky and water. She stored it with the other stuff she had, or, she tried. They took the canteen back. Thankfully, they said nothing about her first canteen. She'd get to keep it. Thank the Maker. Or God. Or whatever. She nibbled at the jerky, staring out at the walls around her. Solas walked in after a few moments of that. Ella stiffened ever so slightly when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He spoke with the guards for a moment, his face the perfect image of stoicism. He really was handsome. _Shame he might be an asshole_ , she thought sadly. One of the guards opened the cell, and Solas walked in, frowning when the cell shut behind him.

“I assume you are being fed sufficiently?”

“Yes,” she replied. Thankfully, the water had restored a lot of her voice. She was talking almost normally now. She sat criss-cross applesauce, staring up at Solas. They were silent for a moment before she spoke again.

“I'd invite you to sit, but the house is a mess.” She smiled at that. It followed with what she hoped what a genuine chuckle. It was...for the most part. She saw him a bit differently now. _He_ _ **did**_ _defend me though…_ But she pushed that off and scooted over so he could sit and face her on her bedroll. He was silent. It seemed Ella would do most of the talking.

“That _was_ Arlathan we saw last night, right?”

“Yes,” he said simply, continuing after a brief beat. “An old memory of the Fade, truthfully. The spirits of Tevinter are old enough to remember the ancient elvhen.”

Ella marveled at that for a moment. “Spirits can show you that?”

“Spirits can teach us many things, if we are wont to listen.”

“I should listen more then.”

There was a silence between them, companionable but laced with an emotion that was not quite curiosity and not quite distrust. They were both wary now, although, Ella supposed Solas had been wary for quite sometime, especially when she was off blasting gold magic at everyone. The thing that confused Ella the most was _Andy_. She hadn't seen her in the Fade last night, and Andy usually _always_ visited. Maybe whatever happened the other night made her...indisposed. Solas must have noticed the crease in her brow.

“You will be released tomorrow. They examined those who were touched by your magic. They found no foul play.”

 _Not what I was worried about Solas, but thanks._ She just nodded and kept her frown on her face. “I won't be able to join you in the Fade tonight, Solas. I have to find someone.”

“Ma nuvenin,” he said with a curt nod. “Shathe shiralen. Good luck.”

He stayed for an hour longer discussing painting. _How long have you been painting, Solas? Can you teach me how to paint like that? Are you ever going to stop being so vague?_ The answers were as follows: _A while. Perhaps._ _No._ Respectively. There was a dash of humor in his voice as he answered, so Ella figured he was being a bit cheeky. She could handle it, but he seemed harder to read in the _real_ world. In the Fade, he seemed a bit more...feeling. Perhaps he was a bit more comfortable there. Even then, his comfortableness in the Fade might be a warning sign for her. Perhaps he was tricking her. Then again, why would he want to trick her? _Well, I did perform some wild magic… Yes, that's it._ Pleased with her discovery, she waved as Solas left her in her cell again.

She resigned herself to sleep after that, drifting off to bed and praying she'd find Andy.

* * *

 

She searched through the Fade for most of the night, happening upon spirits and demons alike. She eventually happened on a spirit of Kindness who sweetly led her towards where Andy was. The spirit did not dare to go any further, admitting to be a bit afraid of the forceful woman. Ella left the spirit with a smile on her face and well wishes. When she touched Andy's fade space, the bubble around it flashed black. While Solas was a bright beautiful green, Andy's was a deep black. Like that vantablack stuff. Ella reached in and stepped through though with ease.

Inside the Fade bubble, the darkness spread over everything. Ella saw Andy though, stalking towards her like a woman on a _mission_. She seemed angry. Maybe Ella shouldn't have come for her…

“What in the wide wide world of sports are you doing here?! My barrier was _black_! Doesn't that signal something to you? Like maybe a big ole 'go somewhere else' kind of thing?”

Ella took a step back at Andy's harsh tone. The black faded to...a supermarket of all things. Andy sat on the counter of the supermarket and shook her head. Ella stepped forward, but Andy held up her hand, stopping her. She lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

“You are stressing me out, kid.” There was a beat. “So, I take it you figured out what happened despite my attempt to purge that from your mind?”

“It was _you_ who removed my memory?” Andy nodded. “Why, Andy? What happened? Really? All I know is that one second you were literally disintegrating and then I was in a jail cell, being yelled at by a Seeker for something I didn't know I'd done! I was scared! You were supposed to protect me.”

Andy threw her cigarette down at that, jumping off of the counter and rushing towards Ella with a fury Ella had never seen. “You think I wasn't worried out of my mind? Do you think just because I brought you here that I know what's going on? I didn't ask for this shit either, Ella _Frank_ , but god damn it all, you seem to think I'm the one pulling the strings.” She kicked at one of the shelves to her left, effectively knocking it over. The crash was deafeningly loud, but the silence after was eerily still. The two women stared at each other, both pairs of eyes locked in a stare off that would last for what felt like forever. Andy spoke first, since Ella stayed silent.

“Maybe, for once, you could think about someone other than yourself. Truly think about someone else. And before you start arguing and naming off names, think for a minute. You put those kids first, but your ultimate goal has always been to leave this place behind. Even when you found Yves, you were so eager to leave. You're turning into a real bitch, Ella. The longer you're here, though, the more I hope you'll learn to love it.

“I don't know. Maybe it's stupid to hope that, but I do. You can't leave, though, Ella. And I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll ever leave. You're too important, and I just...want you to realize that.”

Ella stared at Andy, fist clenched at her side and tears welling up in her squinted eyes. She was visibly shaking, holding back all urges to scream and break things just as Andy did. Perhaps they were more alike than Ella really knew.

“You can't just keep me here. It's kidnapping. It's illegal.”

“Not here it isn't. _Wake up_. They're coming.”

* * *

Ella woke to banging on her cell door. The door opened, and she was lifted to her feet. Eyes still half lidded from sleep, she blinked a few times to gain knowledge of her surroundings. So far, she was still in the dungeon (slowly being carried out) with just the two guards. She asked them where they were taking her, but no one responded. _A lively bunch_. They dragged her (literally dragged) into the main part of the Chantry towards the big door in the back. The War Room, she presumed. One guard rapped his knuckles against the wooded door. It swung open after a moment. In the room were the advisers and the Inquisitor. They all looked very angry. Cullen looked positively apoplectic.

Carmen was the only one who looked pleasant. “Good morning, Ella. Sorry we have to do things like this. They keep telling me you're dangerous. Leliana says she can't find anything on you. Josephine is fine, as per usual. You two are close. And Cullen and Cassandra are up in arms, saying you're an abomination.”

“She _is_ an abomination,” Cullen said, glancing over at Carmen… Then, his gaze turned on Ella. _Christ, he is frightening_.

“No. She's not. Solas says she's fine, and I trust him as far as I can throw him. It's not far, but it's far enough.” Josephine grinned at that, and Carmen continued. “I looked at everybody— _yes_ , Cassandra, everybody—who was hit by your magic blast. They're all fine. More than fine actually. An old elf named Verlen claimed he was blind his entire life until _you_ cured him. The elves are calling you Daughter of Sylaise. The rest are calling you the Daughter of The Maker. Which is laughable since I'm the Herald of his blonde bi-” She received a look from Cullen, Leliana, _and_ Cassandra and decided to refrain. “Yes. Well. We've decided—or rather, Josephine and I have decided—to release you. We've also decided to invite you to Val Royeaux to address the Chantry. Word of your deeds will have spread by the time we get there, and you can shut down any of those Chantry cu-” Another glare. “Chantry...folk with just a word.”

Ella just stared at Carmen for a moment. _Holy shit. I'm the Jesus 2.0 of Thedas_. The realization should have been laughable, but at the moment, Ella was just distraught. She wavered a bit on her feet, and Josephine dropped her clipboard on the table to rush to her side.

“Are you all right, madrina?” Josephine breathed, helping Ella to stand properly. Ella just shook her head.

“No, I...How exactly am _I_ the Daughter of The Maker? I'm elven. I'm a mage. Why in the world would The Maker speak to me? And Sylaise? Is she not some dead Elf Goddess? I-I need to sit down.”

Josephine looked at one of the guards, and he brought over a chair for Ella to sit in. Falling into the seat, Ella rubbed her temples for a moment. _Damn it. Now, I'm actually important. Andy was right_. But Ella couldn't dwell on that forever, so she looked up.

“I'll help you Carmen, and I'll help the Inquisition. That's all I wanted to do from the start, and if accepting my _new_ titles will help, then I graciously accept them. On one condition.”

“Name it,” Carmen said. “You may not get it, but name it nonetheless.”

“Announce that I'm not an abomination… And give me funds for the orphanage. Last I checked, those kids needed better clothes and shoes that cover all their toes.”

Carmen didn't have to think about. Before Ella could finish, Carmen nodded her head with a firm “of course.” Whatever ill will Ella had towards Carmen was gone after that. She was a good woman despite her beliefs.

“Thank you. Now, if you don't mind. I need to change out of these clothes and get myself a proper bath.”

Josephine smiled and helped Ella up, nodding to her colleagues and leading me out of the door. She could stand now, thankfully, so Josephine released her grip just a tad. They walked in companionable silence for a moment before Josephine piped up with a question.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, mi ángel. Much better. Thank you.”

Josephine stepped out of the Chantry and started towards the small bathhouse, ignoring the pointed stares from the townsfolk. She spoke as if no one was around, quietly but decisively. “It went very well in there. Things could have been a lot worse, you know.”

“Oh, I know dear. And thank you, for sticking up for me. But, if push comes to shove and it's your job here at the Inquisition or me, choose the Inquisition. This is a lot more important than me.”

“You keep saying these things, but I've already tuned you out,” Josie teased. They both stopped at the entrance of the bathhouse. “This is where I leave you, madrina.”

They stared for a moment before embracing each other. Ella tried not to cry, but a few tears slipped out nonetheless. _God, I love this girl._ They held their hug for a long time, both displeased with letting the other go. But, after a while, Ella went to release her.

“I'll eat dinner with you tonight, all right?”

“All right.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! If you liked/hated/saw something wrong with this chapter, then let me know! Tell me what you think. It keeps me going. It adds fuel to my god complex. [canned laughter] Anyway, yeah! Tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading this. Honestly, I never expected this story to get any sort of praise. Nor did I expect 900+ hits. Or 121 kudos. Honestly, I'm stunned even one person read it. So, thank you so so much from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Now, let us see if I can get all the translations in here. 
> 
> Elven  
> Ma nuvenin-As you wish  
> Shathe shiralen-Good luck
> 
> Spanish/Antivan  
> madrina-godmother  
> mi ángel-my angel


	8. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy places her chess pieces, but is she a pawn or a King?
> 
> We meet Cara, a healer from Denerim. Unimportant but so much more than we know.
> 
> Ella sorts some shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. School has honestly been kicking my ass, and I've been learning lines for a play. So, my schedule's been busy. I finished my final Jazz Band concert last night, so my mondays are a bit more free. And after April 23rd, we'll be golden and it'll be easy breezin. (also forgive any errors no time to edit)

**Sometime in the night; Somewhere in Ferelden; 9:11 Dragon**

“Missus!” An elven serving woman whispered. “Missus, hurry. Get up. There's someone here for the Teryn. He looks important. He's got a band of guards.”

The aging woman, not yet old but still close enough to feel the ache in her bones as she stood, fully woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She shuffled towards her dresser and pulled on a proper dress, saving her hair for a later hour. She looked out her window at the night sky. Couldn't be later than 3 am. Far too early. She stepped out into the castle, making her way to the Teryn's quarters. She would wake him first and then go see this “visitor.” Besides the serving girl's words seemed insistent. Normally, the Teryn would be received last, but...something told the older woman to go get him _now_.

She hated to wake the Teryn and Teryna. They looked so peaceful, but she woke the Teryn nonetheless. He opened his eyes, blinking and frowning at the intrusion. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, glancing over at his still sleeping wife with the brief ghost of a smile. But he looked up and nodded. He stood and the aging woman grabbed his robe, assisting him with pulling it on.

The Teryn was not _old_ , not like the serving woman, nearing his mid-thirties, but even then, the aging serving woman saw the gray hair peeking from the roots. Poor man would have a head full of grays, and looking at his sleeping wife, she would too. Shame, she had such _beautiful_ hair.

The Teryn stepped into the hall of his chambers, looking at the serving woman. “What is it?” He was short and clipped but not cruel. Never cruel.

“There's a strange person here for you. Strange folks showin' up at the castle is not something to ignore. One of the elven girls came and got me. I would have received the strange person, but I, well… You know how I get, Ser. I have my hunches.”

The Teryn seemed to think on this for a moment, nodding twice to himself and walking out of the chamber, only to be stopped by a soft voice coming from the chamber. “Darling?” The Teryna breathed, eyes tired, dressing gown falling off her shoulder. The serving woman rushed into the chamber and gathered the Teryna's robe and dressing her as well. The Teryna walked forward, touching her husbands face.

“What's happening, my love?”

“A visitor in the castle. Come.”

* * *

The visitor sat in the Chantry, holding something in his arms. Most of his visage was covered by the purple and gold hooded robe adorning his person. He was visibly shaking, both terrified and excited. His guards stood at the door of the Chantry as he waited for the Teryn. He stared up at the shelves of books behind the pulpit. The Chantry was quaint, but it was nice. Beautiful.

The little bundle in his arms cooed, sporting an annoyed face. “Hush now, little one. All will be sorted out soon.”

His guards stood at the ready. The Teryn burst in a few moments after. “What is the meaning of this intrusion at this hour?” His words were not unkind, just annoyed. Much like the little one in his arms. The mysterious stranger stood and turned to face the Teryn and Teryna, reaching back with one firm hand to pull his hood off. The shocked gasps were rather satisfying.

“Forgive me, my friend, for the intrusion. I come with great and frightening news.”

“What is it your grace?” The Teryn breathed falling to a knee.

“Andraste has blessed me with visions. And cursed me with visions. Take this child and raise her as your own. Tell no one I came here this night. This child is touched by the Maker. She will make a great mark on this world.”

“What is her name?” The Teryna breathed, a smile blooming. She'd always wanted a daughter.

“That is for you to decide.”

**9:31 Dragon; Denerim**

“Three cheers for the Hero of Ferelden! Three cheers for the King and Queen!”

Cara did not stay to hear their cheers. She was far too focused on the dead boy covered in Blight sickness. She lifted the young boy, watching his lifeless eyes stare past the Hero of Ferelden up on her stage. Elissa Cousland. What a rare sight. Cara would have been fascinated if she hadn't been burning bodies all morning. She gently laid the young boy on the growing pyre, watching as one of the guards lit the pyre. She wore the normal healer's garbs, a white gown with a white apron covered in blood. Although, the blood was obtained later. Most of the healers now were volunteers. Which explained why she saw so few healers.

The Blight was over 3 days ago, and yet, the bodies were not yet cleaned. It took them a whole other day to clear out the darkspawn in Denerim. Cara woke just two days ago to an ogre trying to fight off the entire guard. Thankfully, they killed it fairly quickly. Healing and volunteering later, she was now officially part of the clean up crew. This was the next to the last pile to burn. They had one more, and healers were coming back less and less with bodies. Thankfully, the damage wasn't too bad. It was the gross darkspawn sludge that was the hardest to clean, though, Cara found that freezing it and then scraping it off the ground was the easiest way to get rid of it. Everyone loved her after she shared that information.

Everyone was required to wear masks. Obviously the Blight was still a real issue. Thankfully, no one had caught the sickness yet. They were all right for now. _For now_. Cara wasn't sure where she'd sleep for the night since the taverns were all full, so she sought the Chantry for the 3 rd time. Thankfully, there were still cots laid out for everyone. Maybe she could just build a house in the city from one of the old houses. Surely the dead wouldn't mind. But her conscience wouldn't let her, so she perished the thought.

Setting fire to the body pyres made such a horrible smell sometimes. Occasionally, it smelled like the normal scent of a dead body burning (which is in no way _good)_ , and sometimes, it smelled like darkspawn burning—a worse fate indeed. Darkspawn remains burning smelled like… It smelled awful. The alienage was even worse. The elves got hit really bad. Thankfully, though, the Hero of Ferelden stopped the darkspawn advance before it got really bad. Most of them were alive, but a lot weren’t. No one cares about the elves, and Cara hated that. She wanted to help, but the elves regarded her with suspicion and for good reason. She was human, and humans were cruel to elves on a daily basis.

So, she observed from a distance, forcing herself to be fine with just… watching. Still, she frequently left bread baskets and food baskets outside the alienage to help with the lack of support. The food was never in the basket afterwards, but they left the basket every time. So, Cara kept leaving more. She got most of the food from the Chantry and their little soup and bread kitchen. Cara told the Chantry sisters it was for a small little human settlement outside of Denerim, so they gave her food happily. They would have refused had it been for elves. _No one_ gave a damn about the elves, and Denerim was the worst of all.

**9:41 Dragon; Haven**

Two weeks after her release, Ella sat in the rocking chair in the orphanage holding a little boy to her chest. He was curled up in her lap, having refused to move after story time that evening. He had closed his eyes and fallen asleep after a few moments, and so, Ella was trapped for a moment. She ran her hands through his shaggy blonde hair, tucking it behind his pointed ears after a moment. Standing slowly, she carried him to his bed, gently placing him on the bed and covering him lightly. She pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and went out to write at her desk.

She lit the candle on her desk and started to write her journal for the day, scribbling out what had happened on that particular day. Nothing too interesting had gone on. A lot of people were gone to Val Royeaux. Thankfully though, Darren was still in training, mostly. So, he was still there. She looked outside for a moment through the window above her desk, waiting for him to show up. She scribbled more on her diary and forgot about him for a bit, cataloging her days and simultaneously listing out things she needed for the orphanage. After a half hour at most, there was a gentle knock on the orphanage door. Ella gathered up her diary stuff and hid it properly, wiping some ink off of her hands before going to the door.

“Good evening, Ella,” Darren said softly, shifting his weight carefully. He was in his regular clothes, looking handsome as ever. His hair was a little mussed up, but he quickly combed it down with his hands to cover it up.

“Hey, Darren. Come on, I’m thirsty.”

* * *

“So, when he walked back to his room, he shouted out at his mother. He said, “This is bullshit!” She was scandalized! Needless to say, mom and dad were both trying not to laugh. They failed horribly, but they tried at least.”

Darren cackled at her story, sipping on his tea. “Your brother sounds quite funny. Will he be joining the Inquisition?”

“Ah, no,” Ella said, shaking her head quickly. “No, no. He’s dead. Long dead. Passed away in his 15th year.”

Darren’s smile wilted, and he reached out, thumb brushing gently against the cloth covering her arms. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, pretty brown eyes softening when he looked at her. She merely smiled at him and sat her tea down.

“It’s all right. The grief I feel has gotten smaller.”

“Did it happen a long time ago?”

“Yes. It’s turned into something that I just carry around with me. It never goes away. It’s what I’ve got instead of my brother, so I keep it around. I keep those memories. But I don’t let it…bring me down. I know it’ll never go away which is fine, really. I don’t want to get rid of it entirely, you know? The minute we don’t feel grief for those we’ve lost is the day we’re lost.”

They stood there in the kitchens together, silence of late night Haven surrounding them as they absorbed Ella’s words. He gripped her hand quietly, just squeezing her fingers tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Ella asked, looking up at him. He sat his tea down and gripped her other hand.

“For assuming when we first met that you were another apostate who was selfish. That you only cared about killing Templars. I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

Ella’s frown melted into a small smile, and she squeezed his hands back gently. A sign of good faith. Then, Darren did something unexpected. He kissed her. It wasn’t a very passionate kiss, nor was it on her lips. The kiss was gently placed on her forehead. Darren smiled, shaking his growing brown hair back out of his face.

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?”

Ella just blinked a few times before she stopped him as he started to gather up the tea stuff. She leaned up and kissed _him_. It was a very sweet kiss and very much on his lips. He smiled and left it chaste, pulling back to incline his head.

“Let me walk you home, Ella.”

“I’d love that, Darren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao whoops darren became a love interest hope y'all are okay with it. I've got plans for Darren though, so worry not, my dear readers. I'm making a character sheet for Andy and Darren as we speak. i still haven't picked a FC for Andy, so that's why. Harrumph.
> 
> As always, leave comments so I can improve! Bless! <3


End file.
